Anything it takes
by kslchen
Summary: Es gibt wohl nur zwei Dinge, die James Potter fehlen. 'Ewiger Ruhm' wäre das eine. Lily Evans, das andere. Er ist fest entschlossen, beides zu bekommen. Und wenn er es gleichzeitig gewinnen kann – um so besser.
1. Eine gelungene Überraschung

**Anything** **it takes**

_Mal wieder eine neue Fic. Ich sage direkt zu Anfang, dass die die Story ziemlich AU ist und ich mir dessen auch völlig bewusst bin, aber lasst mir doch einfach meinen Spaß, ja? Und weißt mich bitte nicht ständig darauf hin. So nett es gemeint sein mag, es nervt. Sorry._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Es gibt_ _wohl nur zwei Dinge, die James Potter fehlen. ‚Ewiger Ruhm' wäre das eine. Lily Evans, das andere. Er ist fest entschlossen, beides_ _zu bekommen. Und wenn er es gleichzeitig gewinnen kann – um so besser._

_

* * *

_

**Eine gelungene Überraschung**

Es war ein ziemlich normaler Tag im Spätseptember an einer eher anomalen Schule, irgendwo in den Weiten Nordschottlands, als sich der zugegebenermaßen etwas seltsame Schulleiter beim Abendessen erhob und sich durch ein Räuspern die mehr oder minder ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner nicht unbedingt sonderlich unschuldigen Schäfchen sicherte.

Denn, während die jüngeren Schüler sofort ihre Gespräche einstellten und aufmerksam zu Professor Dumbledore – dem etwas seltsamen Schulleiter – hinblickten, widmeten die Älteren ihm kaum einen Seitenblick.

Was immer Dumbledore zu verkünden hatte, es konnte nicht sonderlich wichtig sein, sonst wäre garantiert schon vorher etwas durchgesickert. Da konnten sie sich auf ihre Erfahrung verlassen. Es sickerte immer etwas durch, denn in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – oder so sagte man sich – hatten die Wände Ohren.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie alle meine Ankündigung für weniger wichtig bis völlig unspektakulär halten, aber ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass dem heute einmal nicht so sein wird", begann Dumbledore nun also seine Rede und schaffte es damit, auch die älteren Schüler zum Zuhören zu bewegen.

„Ich denke, ich kann ruhigen Gewissens sagen, dass uns ein ganz besonderes Jahr bevorsteht", fuhr er fort und konnte praktisch hören, wie sich mehrere hundert Ohren noch mehr spitzten, „denn, nach langem Überlegen, viel unnötigem Gerede und einer ganzen Menge bürokratischem Blödsinn, ist es nun beschlossene Sache, dass Hogwarts Veranstaltungsort eines ganz besonderen Turniers sein wird.

Ich denke mal, dass die Spitzfindigeren unter Ihnen so langsam eine Idee haben müssten, worauf ich hinaus möchte, denn dieses Turnier hat eine jahrhundertlange Geschichte, auf die ich hier allerdings nicht näher eingehen möchte. Ich glaube, es würde unseren Zeitrahmen dann doch sprengen."

Dumbledore lachte leise. Weniger wegen seines schwachen Witzchens, als wegen der Gesichter, die ihn – brennend vor Neugierde – ansahen. „Hat irgendjemand unter Ihnen vielleicht eine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche?", fragte er nun, sichtlich amüsiert.

Augenblicklich drehten sich alle Köpfe herum und jeder versuchte zu sehen, ob jemand sich meldete. Niemand tat es. Dumbledore nickte befriedigt. Er hatte sein Bestes versucht, die ganze Sache geheim zu halten und es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er das auch geschafft.

„Nun, da offensichtlich niemand eine Ahnung hat, werde ich Sie nicht mehr viel länger auf die Folter spannen", holte er sich also die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden – selbst der Lehrer, die bereits wussten, worum es ging – zurück, „ich bin stolz, Ihnen verkünden zu dürfen, dass Hogwarts dieses Jahr der Veranstaltungsort für das erste Trimagische Turnier seit einigen hundert Jahren sein wird."

Das Gemurmel und Gewisper, das daraufhin die Große Halle erfüllte, sagte dem Schulleiter, dass ihm seine Überraschung gelungen war. Er ließ den Schülern einige Minuten, um das gerade gehörte eingehend zu besprechen, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Ja, ich kann durchaus verstehen, dass dies alles sehr aufregend für Sie ist, aber ich werde ein paar unter Ihnen wohl wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen müssen. Die Teilnahme ist, per Gesetz, nur volljährigen Schülern erlaubt."

Und wieder war an der Reaktion der Schüler sehr gut zu erkennen, was sie von dieser Regel hielten: Nichts bis überhaupt nichts. Nur die Siebt- und einige von den Sechstklässlern zeigten sich unberührt, waren sie doch schon siebzehn oder älter.

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass uns allen ein ereignisreiches Jahr bevorsteht. Und zu dem bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball sind alle Schüler ab der Vierten Klasse zugelassen. Für die anderen wird selbstverständlich ein Fest in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen abgehalten."

Auch diese Ankündigung führte bei den unteren Klassen nicht gerade zu Begeisterungsstürmen, während die Älteren größtenteils erleichtert waren. Bei einem Ball wollten sie wirklich keine nervigen Erstklässler herumlaufen haben.

„Die potenziellen Champions aus unseren Partnerschulen Beauxbaton und Durmstrang werden in circa drei Wochen erwartet und dann werden weitere Ankündigungen gemacht. Bis dahin können Sie sich ja untereinander austauschen.

Ich bin mir sicher, ein Gutteil von Ihnen weiß, worum genau es sich bei einem Trimagischen Turnier handelt und wird denen, die es nicht so genau wissen, gerne alles erzählen. Nun denn, mir bleibt jetzt wohl nur noch, Ihnen allen eine angenehme Nacht zu wünschen."

Dumbledore lächelte und sah zu, wie seine ‚kleinen Schäfchen' aufstanden und angeregt diskutierend die Halle in Richtung der jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume verließen.

* * *

„Ein Trimagisches Turnier!", Sara Potter drehte sich mit strahlenden Augen zu ihren Freundinnen um, „hier in Hogwarts! Das wird _genial_!"

„Komm mal lieber wieder runter und erzähl Bertha und mir, worum genau es hier überhaupt geht", bemerkte Liliana Evans trocken, „anders als _gewisse Leute_ haben wir nämlich leider keine Ahnung von irgendwelchen Sachen, die vor hunderten von Jahren in der Zaubererwelt mal stattgefunden haben. Nicht, dass wir eine Möglichkeit hätten, es zu wissen."

„Und, anders als _gewisse Leute,_ haben wir auch keinen Zaubereiminister zum Vater", schaltete Emily Reynolds sich ein, „und jetzt erzähl uns bitte nicht, du hättest von nichts gewusst!"

„Habe ich nicht" verteidigte Sara sich augenblicklich, „er hat zwar manchmal so was angedeutet, aber ansonsten war das nichts… und James und Sirius wussten auch von nichts. Das garantiere ich euch!"

„Na, wenigstens etwas", bemerkte Emmy sarkastisch.

Gerade, als Sara noch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete Bertha Huber sich ein: „Was genau ist denn jetzt ein Trimagisches Turnier?"

Sie, als Muggelgeborene, hörte diesen Begriff, ebenso wie Lily, zum ersten Mal. Bei Emmy, einem Halbblut, war es ähnlich, aber Sara, die ja immerhin reinblütigem Zaubereradel entstammte, wusste ganz genau, was es war.

Ebenso Candice McDouglas, letzte im Bunde und ebenfalls ein Kind magischer Eltern, die sich jetzt zu Wort meldete: „Ein Trimagisches Turnier ist, wie der Name schon sagt, ein Turnier zwischen drei Zaubererschulen.

Hogwarts, Beauxbaton und Durmstrang. Jede Schule hat einen Champion, der an drei Prüfungen teilnimmt. Wer am besten abschneidet und nicht vorher stirbt, gewinnt ziemlich viel Geld und dazu noch ‚ewigen Ruhm', wie es heißt."

„Stirbt?", fragte Lily skeptisch. „Ja", kam es nonchalant von Sara, „sie haben es ja deshalb abgeschafft. Weil immer so viele abgekratzt sind. Unsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Ich meine, wenn man zu blöd dafür ist, sollte man nicht teilnehmen, oder?"

„Und du bist natürlich nicht zu blöd, was Schwesterherz?", schaltete sich eine neue Stimme in das Gespräch der fünf Siebtklässlerinnen ein.

James Potter, Saras älterer Bruder, stand lässig neben ihnen, zusammen mit Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, seinen Freunden. Gemeinsam waren die vier auch unter dem Namen ‚Marauder' bekannt.

„Nein", erwiderte Sara schnippisch. Man konnte wohl getrost sagen, dass sie und James einander nicht gerade liebten, sondern eigentlich eher das Gegenteil. Trotzdem hielten die zwei im Zweifelsfall allerdings doch meistens zusammen, egal wie sehr sie normalerweise stritten – und streiten taten sie oft.

„Nimmst du teil?", bohrte er weiter nach und ließ Sara damit kaum eine Chance.

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie, auch wenn eigentlich alle die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme bemerkten.

James überging es und wandte sich an Lily: „Evans?" „Potter?", Lily verdrehte schon im Voraus die Augen.

Wenn man sagte, dass James und Sara einander nicht unbedingt liebten, dann konnte man getrost sagen, dass James und Lily nicht miteinander auskamen.

Naja, sie nicht mit ihm. Meistens zumindest nicht. Wenn er mal wieder nervte. Was er oft tat. Aber nicht immer. Nicht mehr.

Früher waren die beiden sich nämlich spinnefeind gewesen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem James geschworen hatte, dass er sie eines Tages ‚kriegen' würde. Was immer das heißen mochte.

Seitdem war das ‚nicht leiden können' eher einseitig gewesen. Bis Lily dann irgendwann beschlossen hatte, dass es kindisch war und ihn akzeptierte. Wenn denn nett war. Und nicht nervte.

„Nimmst du teil?", formulierte James also seine Frage aus.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie vage, sofort auf der Hut.

„Angst?", er grinste.

„In deinen Träumen", antwortete sie und setzte, gerade als er den Mund zu einem Kommentar öffnete, hinzu: „Und nein, wir wollen nicht wissen, wovon genau du wirklich träumst. Wir können es uns denken."

James grinste ziemlich eindeutig, aber bevor er wirklich etwas sagen konnte, riss Sara das Gespräch wieder an sich: „Meldest DU dich denn an?"

„'Türlich", James nickte.

„Wir alle", setzte Sirius hinzu und deutete mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung an, dass er damit die gesamten Marauder meinte.

„Und ihr?", schaltete auch Remus sich ein.

„Mal sehen", kam es von Emmy.

„Nicht so entscheidungsfreudig!", wieder Sirius.

„Anders als ihr, überlege wir nun mal, bevor wir wichtige Entscheidungen treffen", schoss Candy zurück, „nicht, dass man so etwas bei euch erwarten würde."

„Oder könnte", setzte Lily hinzu, rollte noch einmal mit den Augen und drehte sich um, „kommt ihr?"

Ihre Freundinnen folgten ihr, die Marauder zurücklassend, den Korridor zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors entlang.

„Glaubt ihr sie nehmen teil?", erkundigte Remus sich, als sie weg waren.

„Evans sicher. Sara auch. Die anderen eher nicht", schätzte James die Situation – zugegebenermaßen ziemlich realistisch – ein.


	2. Spiel mit dem Feuer

_Okay, ich werde jetzt nicht anfangen von wegen "Wenn ich nicht so und so viele Reviews kriege, schreibe ich nicht mehr weiter!", weil das kindisch und armselig wäre und ich werde auch nicht darum betteln, aber ich werde bitten._

_Es kann irgendwie nicht sein, dass man bei 200 Klicks gerade mal 2 Reviews bekommt. Ich schreibe die FFs nicht nur für mich alleine, sondern auch, damit ihr sie lesen könnt und ich würde behaupten, ein oder zwei simple Sätzchen von euch wären da nicht zu viel verlangt._

_Viele von euch schreiben selber FFs und dürften das verstehen (Ich komme kaum dazu, FFs zu lesen, die nicht meine eigenen sind, deshalb Reviewe ich selber selten, tue es aber sehr wohl.)_

_Es ist einfach so, dass jeder Autor darauf angewiesen ist, Feedback zu bekommen (wobei begründete Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge wohl das allerwichtigste sind) und ohne das kann man weder sich und seinen Schreibstil, noch eine FF verbessern und weiterentwickeln._

_Das gesagt, geht es jetzt auch direkt weiter. Würde mich freuen, wenn dieses Mal ein paar mehr von euch einen Kommentar da lassen würden._

**

* * *

**

**Spiel mit dem Feuer**

„Sie kommen! Sie kommen!", wie ein Lauffeuer breitete sich die Botschaft durch das ganze Schloss aus und augenblicklich versuchte jeder Schüler, möglichst schnell nach draußen zu kommen, um sich einen möglichst guten Platz zu sichern.

Das ganze artete natürlich in ein ziemliches Gedrängel aus, da jeder versuchte, schneller als der andere zu sein.

Lily seufzte entnervt, als sie das Getümmel überblickte. So wie es aussah, würde es sich als praktisch unmöglich herausstellen, bis zur Ankunft der Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs vor dem Schloss zu sein, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, wie es ihre Pflicht als Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts war.

Trotz allem stürzte sie sich ins Getümmel und versuchte ihr Glück, ohne dabei wirklich Erfolg zu haben.

Bis zu dem Moment zumindest, in dem plötzlich jemand nach ihrem Arm griff und sie sanft, aber bestimmt mitzog. Lily brauchte noch nicht einmal aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es James war.

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie schaffte er es, sie beide pünktlich vor das Schloss zu schaffen, wo Dumbledore sie bereits erwartete.

„Gut", der Schulleiter nickte nur und wandte sich wieder dem Himmel zu, wie, als erwartete er, dass daraus etwas hervor fallen würde. Lily dagegen drehte sich zu James um.

„Danke", ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Züge.

„Oh, kein Problem", er zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ebenfalls in den Himmel.

Lily dagegen sah ihn weiter an, wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie ihn vorsichtig anstupste, ein amüsiertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja?", James sah sie an.

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", bemerkte sie trocken, woraufhin James nur verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Ganz offensichtlich verstand er nicht, was sie meinte.

„Meinen Arm. Du kannst ihn loslassen", wiederholte Lily also und schaffte es diesmal nicht, zu verbergen, wie sehr sie diese kleine Szene amüsierte.

James dagegen starrte erst sie dann, dann seine Hand, die immer noch um ihren Arm gelegte war, bevor er losließ und etwas unsicher grinste: „Ja, natürlich."

Lily wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch in dem Moment erschien irgendetwas am Himmel, was sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Am Anfang war es nur als kleiner Punkt erkennbar, doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden, war es so nah, dass die ersten Schüler es als Kutsche erkennen konnten, gezogen von geflügelten Pferden.

„Die Beauxbatons", bemerkte James an Lily gewandt. Sie nickte nur und sah zu, wie die Kutsche eine Landung hinlegte, die alles andere als sanft ausfiel.

Tatsächlich sahen einige der Schüler, die kurze Zeit später herauskletterten, etwas grün um die Nase aus. Ihnen folgte eine Frau, die man aus Gründen der Höflichkeit wohl als ‚groß gewachsen' beschrieben hätte, die in Wirklichkeit allerdings eher riesig war.

„Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin", teile James Lily mit.

„Ich weiß", fauchte sie ihrerseits zurück, allerdings ohne dass ihr strahlendes Lächeln auch nur eine Sekunde lang getrübt wurde.

„Sorry", James betrachtete sie kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wandte sich ebenfalls den Franzosen zu.

Bevor man allerdings mit der Begrüßungszeremonie beginnen konnte, entstand ein neuer Aufruhr. Einige Schüler hatten etwas in Richtung des Großen Sees entdeckt und sofort wandten sich alle Köpfe um.

Und tatsächlich war das dunkle Gewässer unruhig geworden. Es dauerte wieder nur ein paar Sekunden, bis aus dem schäumenden Wasser ein großes, dunkles Segelschiff auftauchte, dass aussah als entstammte es dem 18. Jahrhundert.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass das da die Durmstrangs sind und dass ihr Schulleiter Michail Raskolnikoff heißt, dann bringst du mich um, oder?", fragte James Lily leise und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Das rothaarige Mädchen verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte demonstrativ von ihm ab. James dagegen grinste, entschied dann aber, sie nicht weiter zu reizen, kannte er doch Lily Evans' berühmt-berüchtigtes Temperament.

Also drehte er sich brav um, zwang ein halbherziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und wartete auf die näher kommenden Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs, wie es ja immerhin seine Aufgabe als Schulsprecher war.

* * *

„So", wieder erhob sich Dumbledore, nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass alle Schüler ‚satt und zufrieden' waren, „zu allererst möchte ich im Namen von ganz Hogwarts unsere Gäste aus Frankreich und… Nordosteuropa noch einmal herzlich willkommen heißen. 

Falls Sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme haben, sind Ihnen sicherlich alle Hogwarts-Schüler, aber auch unsere Professoren, gerne behilflich. Auch an mich persönlich oder an unsere Schulsprecher – Liliana Evans und James Potter – können Sie sich gerne wenden. Soviel dazu.

Nun, zum Grund Ihrer Anwesenheit in Hogwarts: dem Trimagischen Turnier. Ich denke, ich muss nicht mehr erklären, worum es sich bei dem Turnier handelt, also nur noch ein paar kurze Worte zu den Regeln:

Aus jeder Schule wird ein Champion ausgewählt, der an drei Aufgaben, die über das gesamte Schuljahr verteilt stattfinden, teilnimmt. Wer am Besten abschneidet, gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal und 1000 Galleonen. Jeder, der sich anmeldet, muss siebzehn Jahre oder älter sein und sich der Gefahr bewusst sein, die dieses Turnier mit sich bringt."

Hier pausierte Dumbledore kurz, wie um die Worte wirken zu lassen, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Hand auf einen reich verzierten Kasten legte.

„Und hier ist der unbeteiligte Juror, der entscheiden wird, wer von denen, die sich anmelden auch wirklich seine oder ihre Schule vertritt. Der Feuerkelch."

Mit diesen Worten tippte er dreimal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kasten und enthüllte einen grob geschnitzten, hölzernen Pokal, gefüllt mit etwas, das stark an bläuliche Flammen erinnerte.

„Jeder, der meint, seine Schule bei dem Turnier vertreten zu können, kann innerhalb der nächsten Woche ein Stück Papier mit Namen und Schule in den Feuerkelch werfen. Wer dies allerdings tut, sollte sich im klaren sein, dass er damit einen magischen Vertrag eingeht, der nur durch den Tod gebrochen werden kann. Überlegen Sie also gut, bevor sie es tun…

Allen denen, die das Mindestalter noch nicht erreicht haben und trotzdem mitmachen wollen, kann ich nur sagen, dass weder der Feuerkelch noch ich so leicht zu überlisten sind. Das wäre dann auch alles. Eine gute Nacht."

* * *

„Du MUSST mitmachen, Lil", versuchte Sara die Ältere einige Tage später zu überzeugen, „übermorgen läuft die Frist ab. Und du willst doch sicher nicht, dass mein BRUDER der Champion wird, oder?" 

„Ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet, Sara, danke vielmals", erwiderte Lily trocken, riss den Blick vom Feuerkelch los und begann, wegzugehen.

Für Sara dagegen war das Gespräch noch lange nicht beendet. „Komm schon!", bettelte sie weiter, „ich meine, was willst du eigentlich? Du bist Jahrgangsbeste, Schulsprecherin und eine Gryffindor. Damit hast du die besten Aussichten."

„Das ganze trifft auf deinen Bruder ebenso zu, wie auf mich", hielt Lily dagegen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

„Ja und? Noch ein Grund mehr. ER soll ganz sicher nicht Champion werden!", Sara bekam so langsam Schwierigkeiten mit Lily mitzuhalten.

„Kann er meinetwegen gerne tun", bemerkte die jetzt, „wenn er Lust hat, sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen, dann ist es sein gutes Recht. Aber lass mich da raus."

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Evans", schaltete sich soeben das Objekt ihres Gespräches ein, „‚Angst?'"

„Meine Antwort ist immer noch die gleiche, wie vor vier Wochen", erwiderte Lily, ohne sich umzudrehen oder auch nur stehen zu bleiben. James fiel scheinbar mühelos in ihren Schritt ein, während Sara mittlerweile zu joggen begonnen hatte.

„Also doch Angst", James grinste.

„Nein", Lily schüttelte den Kopf, „nur keine Lust."

„Sicher, Evans, das glaubt dir jeder", seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Na und?", jetzt blieb sie doch stehen, um ihn anzusehen. Sara wirkte erleichtert.

„Du möchtest doch sicher nicht, dass man denkt, du wärst feige, oder?", er wollte sie offensichtlich provozieren.

„‚Man' kann denken was ‚man' will", gab Lily zurück, „und ‚Mann' auch."

„Also gibst du zu, dass du feige bist?", James grinste überheblich.

„Nein", Lily schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin nicht feige."

„Nicht? Na, dann beweiß es mir mal", er grinste noch breiter, noch herablassender.

„Na schön", fauchte sie, „na schön!"

Mit den Worten drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder zurück zum Feuerkelch. James und Sara folgten. Er grinste, während sie sich der Sache nicht mehr so sicher schien, wie noch vorhin.

Beide holten Lily erst ein, als sie bereits neben dem Holzpokal stand und irgendetwas – wahrscheinlich ihren Namen – auf ein Stückchen Pergament kritzelte.

„Du machst das jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder?", Sara klang zweifelnd.

„Doch", Lily nickte, „das war es doch, was du wolltest, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber…", begann Sara, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen: „Na bitte, dann hast du dein Ziel ja erreicht."

Sprach's, streckte sich ein wenig und hielt die Hand mit dem Zettel über den blauen Flammen des Kelches. So verharrte sie.

„Was denn, Evans? Kalte Füße", zog James sie weiter auf und gab damit den Ausschlag.

„Nein", zischte sie, kaum hörbar und ließ den Zettel los.

Alle drei sahen zu, wie er in den Kelch flatterten und von den blauen Flammen verschluckt wurde. Lily blinzelte, als wäre sie gerade erst zu sich gekommen, dann drehte sie sich um und flüchtete beinahe hinaus. Sara rannte hinterher.

„Und dich soll mal einer verstehen, Prongsie-Boy", bemerkte Sirius, als er von hinten an James heran trat und ihm kurz auf die Schulter klopfte. James drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, ich dachte du wolltest gewinnen. Und Evans ist die einzige, die dir richtig gefährlich werden kann. Was machst du denn, wenn sie ausgewählt wird?", wollte Sirius jetzt wissen.

„Wird sie nicht", James schien sich seiner Sache sicher, „ich kriege diesen Pokal und ich kriege sie. Verlass dich drauf!"

„Ist ja alles gut und schön", Remus kam ebenfalls näher, „aber wie bei Grindelwald willst du Lily ‚kriegen', wenn du sie provozierst und euer kleines Konkurrenzspielchen noch weiter anfachst? Ganz zu schweigen, dass sie ungefähr so stolz und stur ist, wie du. Und was du machen wirst, wenn der Kelch sie auswählt und nicht dich, dass möchte ich weder wissen, noch erleben."

„Der Kelch nimmt mich", beharrte James, „und Evans wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende ist, habe ich sie UND das Turnier gewonnen. Und das, Moony, ist ein Versprechen!"


	3. May the Quest begin

**May the Quest begin**

Es war genau eine Woche, nach seiner letzten Ankündigung, als Dumbledore sich wieder erhob: „Wie Sie alle sicher wissen, ist soeben die Anmeldefrist für das Trimagische Turnier abgelaufen. In wenigen Sekunden wird der Feuerkelch uns die drei Champions verkünden.

Bis es soweit ist, möchte ich noch ein paar Worte sagen: Als Juroren für die drei Aufgaben des Turniers, konnten wir, neben Madame Maxime, Mr. Raskolnikoff und meiner selbst, Hamish MacFarlan, den Chef der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten, und Millicent Bagnold, die stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin, gewinnen.

Als Juroren dieses Turniers werden wir die Leistungen des jeweiligen Champions bewerten und… ah, der Feuerkelch hat sich entschieden. Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal sehen…"

Dumbledore ging hinüber zu dem Kelch, während sich eine angespannte Stille über die Große Halle legte. Nach einigen Sekunden, die manchen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen, leuchtete das Feuer im Kelch auf und spuckte eine Zettel aus, der Dumbledore auffing und auseinander faltete.

„Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Anastasia von Jawlensky!", verkündete Dumbledore und unter den Durmstrangs brach Jubel aus, während ein sportliches, durchschnittlich hübsches Mädchen mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren sich erhob und nach vorne ging.

Dumbledore hielt bereits den nächsten Zettel in der Hand und las ihn vor: „Der Beauxbaton-Champion ist Marcel Couperin!" Ein großer Junge mit ordentlich gescheiteltem aschblondem Haar stand auf und gesellte sich unter dem Jubel der anderen Beauxbatons nach vorne zu Anastasia und den Lehrern.

Dumbledore hatte derweil nach dem letzten Zettel gegriffen und die Stimmung in der Halle wurde, wenn möglich, noch angespannter, als zuvor. Alle wechselten Blicke untereinander und die, deren Zettel im Feuerkelch ruhten, starrten starr auf den Boden, drückten die Daumen oder beobachteten jede von Dumbledores Bewegungen.

Der las den Namen darauf, nickte kurz befriedigt, bevor er aufsah und mit lauter Stimme verkündete: „Champion für Hogwarts ist… James Potter!"

Der Jubel, der daraufhin losbrach, war kaum mehr mit Worten zu beschreiben. Alle wollten dem Champion gratulieren, ihm viel Glück wünschen oder sonst irgendetwas.

Der Champion selbst grinste nur und hielt über die Köpfe der Menschenschar Ausschau nach einem bestimmten Gesicht. Und er entdeckte es auch.

Nicht weit von ihm kämpfte Lily Evans sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand.

„Gratuliere", sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Danke", James ergriff sie.

„Nun, ich nehme mal an, der Beste hat gewonnen, aber falls du irgendwann mal Hilfe brauchst oder so… frag einfach", sie sah ihm in die Augen, schien mehr erleichtert als neidisch.

James nickte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Sirius ein: „Glaubst du wirklich, er ist auf deine Hilfe angewiesen, Evans?"

Lily öffnete den Mund, überlegte, schloss ihn wieder und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als James Hand auf ihrem Arm sie davon abhielt.

„Ignorier ihn einfach. Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen", er tat es wirklich, „und ich werde sicherlich drauf zurückkommen."

„Freut mich", Lily lächelte. Ein bisschen zaghaft, aber immerhin lächelte sie. James nickte. Keiner von beiden schien zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Also dann… man sieht sich, Potter", Lily drehte sich um und wollte sich gerade einen Weg zurück durch die Menge bahnen, als James sie zum zweiten Mal aufhielt: „James."

„Was?", sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, offensichtlich verwirrt.

„James. Mein Vorname. Ich habe einen, weißt du!", er grinste.

„Nein, ehrlich!", Lily stieg auf sein Spiel ein und spielte die Überraschte, „und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du hast auch noch einen zweiten Vornamen!"

„Doch", er nickte, bemüht um einen ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck, „Harold. James Harold Potter."

„Nun denn, James Harold Potter. Auf Wiedersehen", zum dritten Mal machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Platz und diesmal ließ er sie gehen.

Es war Lily selbst, die nach einigen Metern verharrte, sich wieder umdrehte und sagte: „Liliana. Liliana Tiara. Oder einfach Lily."

„Mr. Potter?", erklang in dem Moment Dumbledores Stimme, „kommen Sie bitte?"

„Klar", James nickte und schlug sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Er ging durch eine versteckte Tür neben dem Lehrertisch, auf die Dumbledore wies, und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, später nachzusehen, ob die Tür und der Raum dahinter auf der Marauder's Map auftauchten.

James jedenfalls konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals darin gewesen zu sein. Beherrscht wurde der Raum von einem fröhlich vor sich hin prasselnden Kaminfeuer, vor dem Anastasia und Marcel standen.

Er schien in Gedanken zu sein, während sie sich aufmerksam im Raum umsah. Als sie James erblickte, lächelte sie freundlich.

„Hallo", grüßte sie ihn, „ich nehme mal an, du bist der Hogwarts-Champion." Augenblicklich fiel James ihr ausgesprochen gutes, beinahe akzentfreies Englisch auf.

„Ja, richtig", bestätigte er und trat näher zum Feuer.

„Ich bin Anastasia von Jawlensky, aber die meisten nennen mich Stasya", stellte das Mädchen sich vor.

„James Potter. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", er grinste sein berüchtigtes Grinsen.

„Marcel Couperin", schaltete sich nun auch der Beauxbaton-Champion ein und trat ebenfalls näher.

„Ganz schön aufregend, oder?", wollte Anastasia nun wissen und wippte, wie zum Beweiß, unruhig auf und ab.

„Ziemlich", James nickte bestätigend, „aber es wird garantiert spaßig werden."

„Isch würde es nischt unterschätsen", wandte Marcel ein, „die Aufgaben sollen gans schön 'art sein."

„Schon", erwiderte Anastasia gedehnt, „aber der Kelch hätte uns nicht ausgewählt, wenn wir nicht am besten für das Turnier geeignet wären, insofern mache ich mir da keine großen Sorgen. Ich denke, ich werde einfach mal alles auf mich zukommen lassen."

„Da magst du Rescht 'aben, aber isch werde mir auf jeden Fall vor'er noch Literatur zu verschiedenen Themen auslei'en. 'Ogwarts hat eine sehr gute Bibliothek, 'abe isch ge'ört!", Marcel drehte sich zu James um.

Der grinste: „Keine Ahnung. Ich setzte da freiwillig keinen Fuß rein." Anastasia und Marcel lachten.

„Wer war das Mädchen, mit dem du eben gesprochen hast? Die hübsche Rothaarige?", wollte Anastasia jetzt von James wissen.

„Ach, das ist Lily Evans. Klassenkameradin von mir und meine bessere Hälfte was Schulsprecheraufgaben anbelangt", gab er achselzuckend Auskunft.

„Deine Freundin?", fragte jetzt Marcel.

James lachte leise: „Wenn ich jetzt ja sagen würde, würde sie davon irgendwie Wind bekommen und mich umbringen, also werde ich es bleiben lassen. Aber die Verlockung ist groß."

„Sie ist 'übsch", stellte Marcel fest und schien gleichzeitig abzuwägen, was genau James von ihr hielt.

Der nickte derweil: „Ja. So hübsch wie sie klug, so klug wie sie stur und so stur wie sie arrogant ist."

„Ich glaube, ich werde deine Lily Evans mögen", bemerkte Anastasia mit blitzenden Augen, „stellst du uns bei Gelegenheit mal einander vor?"

„Lässt sich einrichten", erwiderte James und beobachtete Marcel aus den Augenwinkeln. Anastasia schien sich königlich über das kleine Spiel der beiden zu amüsieren, doch bevor Marcel noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.

Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von Raskolnikoff und Madame Maxime. Die beiden anderen Richter, MacFarlan und Bagnold kamen danach und – zur allgemeinen Überraschung – auch Harold Potter.

„Dad?", James sah ihn fragend an, „was machst du hier?"

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Abend, James", Mr. Potter, wie auch die meisten anderen Erwachsenen im Raum, wirkte sichtlich amüsiert.

„Jaja", James machte eine unwillige Handbewegung, „aber was _tust_ du hier?"

„Rein zufällig hat man mich gefragt, ob ich einer der Richter sein möchte. Aber mit Gedanken daran, dass du bestimmt teilnehmen möchtest, habe ich abgelehnt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass hinterher irgendwer was von Schiebung erzählt.

Also ist jetzt Mrs. Bagnold, meine Stellvertreterin, die fünfte Richterin und mich hat man gebeten, eine repräsentative Rolle zu übernehmen. Also werde ich das Turnier eröffnen, die Aufgaben kommentieren den Preis überreichen. Genehm so?", Mr. Potter grinste und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und James wurde dabei noch offensichtlicher.

„Nun, das wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir uns wieder dem Turnier zuwenden, nicht wahr?", erkundigte Dumbledore sich mit dem berüchtigten Funkeln in seinen Augen und fuhr, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fort.

„Sehr schön. Die erste Aufgabe wird in genau 24 Tagen, also am 24. November stattfinden, die Zweite am 24. Februar und die Dritte am 24. Juni. Der Weihnachtsball ist für den 25. Dezember angesetzt. Abends natürlich. Sie als Champions werden mit ihren Partner traditionellerweise den Ball mit einem Walzer eröffnen."

„Moment", unterbrach Anastasia ihn hier, „tanzen? Ball eröffnen? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„In der Tat, Miss von Jawlensky, es ist mein voller Ernst", Dumbledore wirkte immer noch amüsiert.

„Aber… ich kann nicht tanzen… Ihr etwa?", sie drehte sich zu ihren beiden Mit-Champions um, die synchron nickten, beide mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich denke, es wird sich schon jemand finden lassen, der es Ihnen beibringt", bemerkte jetzt Raskolnikoff, „und selbst wenn nicht: Sie sind hier, um das Turnier zu gewinnen, nicht um eine Primaballerina zu werden!" Und Anastasia fügte sich dem Machtwort ihres Schulleiters.

„Sonst noch fragen zum Ablauf?", Dumbledore sah aufmerksam in die Runde.

„Ja. Was ist mit meinen – unseren – NEWTs?", erkundigte James sich und bekam dafür einen überraschten, aber nicht unerfreuten Blick seitens seines Vaters.

„Sie werden davon ausgenommen, können allerdings freiwillig daran teilnehmen, wenn Sie möchten. Es ist an sich nie schlecht, NEWTs vorzuweisen. Wenn Sie sich aber entscheiden, teilzunehmen, dann gibt es auch hier kein zurück mehr, selbst wenn Sie schlechte Noten bekommen.

Sonst noch etwas? Nein? Gut, dann denke ich, die Champions sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, damit sie genügend Kraft für die erste Aufgabe haben. Eine Aufgabe, die ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse und Ängste zu Tage fördern wird. Nun denn, gute Nacht."

Man verabschiedete sich von einander und jeder ging seines Weges, wo immer denn das Bett stand, in das man sich legen würde. Und keiner der Champions bekam Dumbledores Satz aus dem Kopf.

‚Eine Aufgabe, die ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse und Ängste zu Tage fördern wird.'


	4. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Die nächsten Woche verflogen generell ziemlich schnell und besonders für James schienen sie zu rasen. Mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, lernen, Streiche spielen und ‚sich-den-Kopf-über-die-erste-Aufgabe-zu-zerbrechen' war er voll und ganz beschäftigt.

Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er immer noch keine Idee hatte, worum es sich bei der mysteriösen ersten Aufgabe handeln könnte.

Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht, Lilys Angebot anzunehmen, sich dann aber entschieden, dass er selbst ihr nicht mit völlig leeren Händen würde gegenübertreten und ein Wunder erwarten können.

Und außer dem nicht unbedingt sehr ergiebigen Satz von Dumbledore hatte er wirklich nichts vorzuweißen, also hatte er beschlossen, sie lieber dann zu fragen, wenn er selbst schon ein paar Ideen hatte.

Nur dass diese Ideen ihn anscheinend nicht leiden konnten. Denn keine – gar keine – von ihnen hatte sich bequemt, in seinen Kopf zu kommen. James hielt das Ganze für eine gemeine Verschwörung, gegen die er – und das wurmte ihn besonders – rein gar nichts unternehmen konnte.

So kamen und gingen also Morgen und Mittag des 24. Novembers und ehe James sich versah, hatte man ihn und die anderen Champions in ein Zelt gesteckt und sie, mit dem freundlichen Hinweis, dass sie hier warten sollten, alleine gelassen.

Anastasia lief ohne Unterlass auf und ab und schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, jeden Millimeter des ziemlich großen Zeltes überquert zu haben, während Marcel verzweifelt seinen blitzsauberen Zauberstab zu polieren versuchte und ihn damit allenfalls noch dreckiger machte.

James lehnte an einer Zeltstange, drehte gedankenverloren seinen eigenen Zauberstab zwischen den Finger und fragte sich, worauf er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte.

„Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, was uns da draußen erwartet?", erkundigte sich Anastasia plötzlich und blieb ruckartig stehen.

Marcel ließ vor Schreck, dass jemand gesprochen hatte, seinen Zauberstab fallen und James riss den Kopf und Stab gleichermaßen hoch, sofort in Verteidigungshaltung. Anastasia lachte auf, doch es wirkte merkwürdig gequält.

„Isch nischt", antwortete Marcel, als er sich gesammelt, seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben und sich zurechtgesetzt hatte.

„Ditto", murmelte James und stopfte seinen eigenen Stab entnervt in die Tasche.

„Dann sieht es ja so aus, als hätten wir alle die gleichen Chancen", bemerkte Anastasia und nahm ihr Auf- und Abgehen wieder auf.

„Du siehst auch in allem etwas Positives, oder?", erkundigte James sich halbherzig.

Anastasia grinste angespannt und nickte, während Marcel sich wieder dem Polieren seines Zauberstabes zuwandte.

James seufzte lautlos, lehnte sich gegen ‚seine' Zeltstange und starrte sinnlos in die Hemisphäre – nicht dass er gewusst hätte, was das ist.

Einige Minuten später, die den drei Champions es eher wie Stunden vorkamen, öffnete sich die Eingangsplane und Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von Madame Maxime, Raskolnikoff, Mrs. Bagnold, MacFarlan und James' Vater.

„So", Dumbledore lächelte gelöst, „sind Sie bereit?" Alle drei Champions drehten sich um und in allen drei Blicken stand überdeutlich geschrieben, dass sie es nicht waren.

„Nun denn", immer noch wirkte der Hogwarts Schulleiter beinahe ekelerregend fröhlich, „wer beginnt?" Es folgte ein eisiges Schweigen.

Anastasia blickte zu Marcel, Marcel zu James und James zu Anastasia. Keiner schien bereit, sich jetzt zu melden. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis es James irgendwann reichte.

„Dann mache ich es halt. Bei Grindelwald!", knurrte er sichtlich angespannt.

„James. Nicht Fluchen!", kam auch sofort der Tadel seitens seines Vater, den James jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Gut", Dumbledore lächelte, „danach Mr. Couperin und die Lady zum Schluss? Sehr schön. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, so lange wie möglich stehen zu bleiben. Wer es länger als zehn Minuten schafft, bekommt einen Tipp für die nächste Aufgabe. Alles klar soweit? Nun gut. Dann folgen Sie mir bitte, Mr. Potter. Junior natürlich."

Dumbledore lachte als einziger über seinen schwachen Witz.

James folgte dem Schulleiter und den anderen Richtern nach draußen, hin zu einer großen, runden Arena. Die Mitte wurde durch eine Art durchsichtige Kuppel von den Zuschauern abgeschirmt, die so zwar alles sehen, aber nicht in Berührung mit was-auch-immer-dort-wartete kommen konnten.

James wurde nun also am Eingang der Arena aufgestellt, während die Richter und sein Vater zu einem erhöhten Podest gingen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag und herzlich Willkommen zur ersten Aufgabe des diesjährigen Trimagischen Turniers", ertönte im nächsten Augenblick Mr. Potters (senior) magisch verstärkte Stimme, „als Erster wird sich James Potter, der Hogwarts-Champion, den Geschöpfen stellen, denen es für zehn Minuten zu trotzen gilt, ohne Ohnmächtig zu werden. Den Dementoren!"

James zuckte zurück. Dementoren? War das ihr ERNST?

„Wünschen wir ihm alle viel Glück und gutes Gelingen", fuhr sein Vater fort und kaum, dass er geendet hatte, erhob sich dermaßen tosender Applaus, wie James in noch nicht gehört und schon gar nicht empfangen hatte.

Von irgendwo her erklang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, dessen Ursprung James gerade wirklich nicht ermitteln wollte, und das Tor vor ihm sprang auf. Es gab den Blick frei auf den Kuppelbedeckten Teil der Arena, an dessen Ende sich ein weiteres momentan noch geschlossenes Tor befand.

Langsam trat James ein, umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und fragte sich nebenbei, wann er den eigentlich aus der Tasche geholt hatte. Er wusste es nicht und hakte den Gedanken als unwichtig ab. Unwichtiger als die Dementoren zumindest.

Der Jubel der anderen Schüler drang nur gedämpft durch die Kuppel und James machte sich nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. Er fixierte die gegenüberliegende Tür, die langsam aufging.

Heraus kamen tatsächlich Dementoren. Zwei nur, aber er konnte in der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen weitere Bewegungen erkennen, die ihm sagten, dass diese beiden wohl nur der Anfang waren. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass die Tür sich nicht mehr schloss.

Langsam schwebten die Dementoren näher, schienen ihn ebenso genau zu beobachte, ja, abzuschätzen, wie er es bei ihnen tat. Und langsam begann James die Kälte zu fühlen. Diese irrsinnige Kälte, physisch wie psychisch, die ihn ihm aufstieg, ihn umhüllte, erdrückte, zu ersticken drohte.

James keuchte, unbewusste wanderte die Zauberstablose Hand zu seiner Kehle, während die Dementoren immer näher kamen. Näher und näher. Und dann begann es. Das, worauf James gewartet, was er gefürchtet hatte.

Das Schreien. Dieses wahnsinnige Schreien, dass langsam in seinem Kopf aufstieg und ihm den Verstand raubte.

James merkte kaum, dass er auf die Knie sank, dann weiter vor. Er fing sich mit den Händen ab, wieder ziemlich unbewusst, als er plötzlich einen scharfen Schmerz in der linken Handfläche spürte.

Er hob die Hand, blickte auf das Blut, das aus einem Schnitt quoll, der wohl von einem besonders scharfen Stein kam und irgendwie brachte ihn das wieder zu Verstand. Er war hier, um zu gewinnen, nicht um sich diesen Viechern zu beugen!

Etwas mühevoll, aber dafür umso entschlossener richtete er sich auf und versuchte, dass Schreien aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und darunter irgendeine gute Erinnerung hervorzukramen.

Vollmond. Der erste Vollmond. Mit all seiner Kraft dachte er daran, an den ersten Vollmond, den er und die anderen in Animagi-Form mit Remus verbrachte hatten. Dann „Expecto Patronum" und etwas silbrig leuchtendes, nicht ganz geformtes brach aus seinem Zauberstab.

Die Dementoren wichen zurück, das Schreien hörte auf. James stieß die Luft aus. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Er blickte auf die beiden Dementoren, die von dem Patronus immer wieder zurückgetrieben wurden, doch gerade, als er so etwas wie Triumph spürte, setzte die Kälte erneut ein.

Stärker als zuvor. Viel stärker. Er fuhr herum. Um ihn herum, überall, schienen plötzlich Türen zu sein, aus denen Dementoren herausschwebten. Fünf, Zehn, mindestens Zwanzig. Sie näherten sich, ebenso langsam, bedächtig, wie die ersten. Und dann begann es wieder.

* * *

Das Schreien.

„_James. James, hör mir zu! Du musst jetzt stark sein. Hörst du mich James? Pass auf Sara auf! Du musst auf deine Schwester aufpassen, James!" _

„_James, James, was passiert hier? Wo ist Mami? Und Dad? James!" _

„_Potter's Junge, nicht wahr? Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du so toll bist, wie dein Vater behauptet. CRUCIO!" _

„_Hilf mir. James, hilf mir! JAMES! Bitte…hilf mir…" _

„_Wo ist Sara? Wo ist deine Schwester James? Wo ist sie?" _

„_SARA! Bei Merlin. Sara! Harold, was ist mit ihr? Sag, dass sie nicht tot ist! Bitte, sag dass sie nicht tot ist…" _

„_Du magst deine Schwester nicht besonders, nicht wahr, mein Kleiner? Nun, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du es lieber magst, sie zu foltern. Sie schreien zu hören. Na, wie wäre das? IMPERIO!" _

„_Pass auf deine Schwester auf, James! Pass auf sie auf! Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Achte auf Sara…" _

„_James? James, was tun die? Wer ist das? Ich habe Angst, James. Du beschützt mich, ja? Beschützt du mich, James?" _

„_JAMES!"_

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Als James einige Stunden später im Krankenflügel erwachte, hatte er zuallererst einige Probleme, sich zu orientieren, aber innerhalb von Sekunden kam die Erinnerung zurück.

Das Turnier. Die Dementoren. Augenblicklich setzte er sich kerzengerade auf, was natürlich erstmal bewirkte, dass alles in seinem Kopf durcheinander zu wirbeln schien.

„Was…?", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen, als zwei Arme ihn zurück in die Kissen drückten und eine besorgte Stimme irgendetwas sagte, was er nicht verstand.

Langsam hörten seine Gedanken auf, sich zu drehen und die verschwommenen Farbkleckse vor seinen Augen formten Personen. Sein Vater, seine Mutter – flüchtig fragte er sich, was sie hier machte –, Sara und Sirius. Kurz gesagt: seine Familie.

„Geht es dir gut, James? Brauchst du irgendetwas?", erkundigte seine Mutter sich und stopfte gleichzeitig ein Stück Schokolade ins einem Mund. Ein großes Stück.

James würgte, verschluckte sich, hustete und versuchte gleichzeitig die Schokolade zu schlucken. Sobald das vollbracht war, hatte er auch schon das nächste Stück im Mund.

„Du hast die ersten Dementoren gut gemeistert", ergriff nun sein Vater das Wort, „netter Patronus übrigens. Nicht so stark, wie er hätte sein können, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsachen… nun, Kompliment. Was war es? Ein Pferd?"

„Hirsch", brachte James zwischen zwei Stücken Schokolade hervor.

Sein Vater nickte: „Ein Hirsch also! Sehr interessant. Naja, wie auch immer. Du hast die zehn Minuten so gerade ausgehalten, demnach kriegst du den Tipp. Er wird nach dem Weihnachtsball ausgegeben.

Miss Jawlensky hat die Dementoren übrigens am Besten gemeistert und auch der Beauxbaton-Champion – wie immer er heißen mag – hat es länger ausgehalten als du. Aber mit Blick auf ‚damals' gibt es nichts, wofür du dich schämen solltest. Ich nehme an, dass ist es, woran du… denken musstest?"

James nickte schwach, ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken, kniff die Lippen zusammen, um weitere Schokoladenattacken seitens seiner Mutter abzuwehren und wandte den Kopf ab. ‚Damals' hatte sein Vater es genannt.

Damals…


	5. Schattensprung

**Schattensprung**

Es dauerte fünf Tage, bis Madame Pomfrey James für stark genug befand, aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen zu werden. Anastasia hatte noch am Tag der ersten Aufgabe gehen dürfen und Marcel hatte man am darauf folgenden Tag entlassen.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass diese beiden Informationen James ganz besonders wurmten, kratzten sie doch erheblich an seinem Stolz. Sicher, weder Anastasia noch Marcel hatten ein ‚Damals', aber trotzdem.

Vor allem lagen die beiden im Turnier auch weit vor ihm. Man hatte nämlich die Anzahl der Sekunden, die jeder es in der Arena ausgehalten hatte, zusammengezählt, durch zehn geteilt, gerundet und jedem als Punkte gutgeschrieben.

James war nach 658 Sekunden ohnmächtig geworden und hatte nun 66 Punkte. Anastasia war mit 911 Sekunden und 91 Punkten auf Platz eins und Marcel belegte bei 754 Sekunden und 75 Punkten Platz zwei.

Den Tipp würden sie alle bekommen, aber um den Abstand zu Anastasia aufzuholen, würde James sich schon ziemlich reinhängen müssen.

Aber, und das hatte er sich geschworen, er würde dieses Mal seinen verdammten Stolz ignorieren und Lilys Angebot annehmen. Schaden konnte es ja nie.

Also hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie zu fragen, ob sie ihm, sobald er den Tipp hatte, helfen würde, herauszufinden, was er tun sollte und mit ihm zu trainieren. Und genau das wollte er jetzt tun.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er die gesamte siebte Stunde, die für ihn eine Freistunde war, vor dem Arithmatik-Klassenraum verbracht hatte, um sie rechtzeitig abzufangen.

Und gerade, als er überlegte, ob er nicht doch auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt warten sollte, schellte es und nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Türe. Die meistens Schüler strömten nach draußen, froh, endlich frei zu haben, aber Lily schien sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit zu nehmen.

Sie bedeutete Bertha und Remus, die anderen beiden Gryffindors, die Arithmatik gewählt hatten, vorzugehen und war somit die letzte Schülerin, die den Raum verließ.

„Ich nehme mal an, du wolltest zu mir!", erkundigte sie sich, als James zu ihr aufschloss.

„Ja", er nickte, sah sie kurz an und hatte in eben jenem Moment einen ziemlichen Geistesblitz.

Das letzte, was er gehört hatte, als er während der Aufgabe ohnmächtig geworden war, war eine weibliche Stimme gewesen, die seinen Namen rief. Eine weibliche Stimme, die er nicht hatte zuordnen können. Bis jetzt. Jetzt begriff er, dass es Lily gewesen war. Gewesen sein musste. Warum wusste er nicht. Würde er erst viele Jahre später erfahren…

„James?", riss eben jene Stimme ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. James blinzelte, sah sie an und erinnerte sich selbst daran, was er hatte fragen wollen.

„Ich wollte auf dein Angebot zurückkommen. Mit der Hilfe", seine Stimme klang selbst für seinen eigenen Geschmack etwas zu unsicher. Falls Lily es jedoch bemerkt hatte, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

„Klar, kein Problem", sie lächelte, „wann kriegst du den Tipp für die nächste Aufgabe?"

„Nach dem Weihnachtsball", gab James Auskunft und verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist los? Tanzt du etwa nicht gerne?", ärgerte sie ihn lachend und verlagerte das Gewicht der Bücher, die sie unter dem Arm trug.

„Naja. Geht so", James zog eine weitere Grimasse und warf dann einen Blick auf den Bücherstapel, „gib das her. Ich trag's."

Für einen Moment wirkte Lily verdutzt, dann jedoch lächelte sie und ließ zu, dass er die Bücher nahm.

„Danke", sie wirkte, als meinte sie es. James jedoch winkte ab: „Kein Problem." Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie in Schweigen.

Bis James irgendwann fragte: „Mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich daran noch gar nicht gedacht", jetzt war es an Lily, das Gesicht zu verziehen, „du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen", gab er widerstrebend zu, „nur als Freunde, verstehst sich."

„Sind wir Freunde?", fragte sie und blieb stehen, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte James wahrheitsgemäß, „aber es wäre… schön… wenn wir welche wären. Oder nicht?"

„Ja", sie nickte.

„Ja, du kommst mit zum Ball oder ja, wir sind Freunde?", erkundigte er sich.

Lily lachte: „Beides."

* * *

„Schon ein Date für den Ball, Prongs?", erkundigte sich Sirius einige Tage später und schob eine weitere Gabel Kartoffeln in den Mund.

„Ja", James nickte und goss Kürbissaft in seinen Becher, „wie sieht's bei dir aus, Pad? Moony? Wormtail?"

Sirius nickte und nuschelte etwas in seine Kartoffeln hinein, was von James als ‚ja, er habe ein Date' und ‚er würde mit Beth Fawcett gehen' interpretiert wurde.

Elizabeth ‚Beth' Fawcett war eine Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und auf der ganzen Schule dafür bekannt, ungewöhnlich hübsch und mindestens ebenso klug zu sein. Sie war nicht nur Vertrauensschülerin, sondern auch sehr beliebt und wurde schon als Lilys Nachfolgerin auf dem Schulsprecherposten gehandelt.

„Ich hab noch keine gefragt", gab Remus zu, nachdem er sich mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius abgewandt hatte.

„Ich auch nicht", schloss Peter sich an, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass er nicht der einzige war, der noch kein Date hatte.

„Na, dann sieht es ja so aus, als hätten wir eine Mission", bemerkte James und grinste, „mit wem würdet ihr denn gerne gehen?"

Bevor Peter oder Remus antworten konnten, tauchte plötzlich Anastasia hinter den Jungen auf.

„Hi James", grüßte sie fröhlich, „hallo ihr anderen." James grüßte zurück, während die anderen drei irgendetwas nuschelten.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Stasya?", erkundigte James sich jetzt, doch Anastasia winkte ab:

„Du gar nicht." Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz über die anderen Marauder gleiten und fixierte dann Remus.

„Remus Lupin, richtig?", hakte sie nach und fuhr, nachdem Remus bestätigt hatte, dass er tatsächlich er war, fort, „ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hast, mich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten."

„Ähm, ja, sicher", erwiderte Remus, sichtlich überrumpelt.

„Freut mich. Wir treffen uns dann da", Anastasia trat schon wieder den Rückzug an, „ciao, Remus. James, man sieht sich. Tschüß, ihr anderen beiden."

Sie verschwand wieder nach sonst wohin und ließ vier sehr überrumpelte Marauder zurück.

„Okay", James fing sich als erster, „ich würde sagen, Moony hat ein Date." Die anderen konnten nur stumm nicken.

„Fehlt nur noch Wormtail", stellte Sirius fest, nachdem er sich gefangen und einen weiteren Bissen Kartoffeln genommen hatte.

„Mit wem würdest du den gerne zum Ball gehen?", wiederholte Remus James' Frage von vorhin.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Peter zu, „eigentlich ist es mir egal."

„Hübsch sollte sie aber schon sein", bestimmte Sirius.

„Und nicht zu dumm", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Definitiv vierte Klasser oder drüber", erweitere Sirius die Liste.

„Ja", Remus nickte, „aber nicht zu groß."

„Keine Slytherin", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Und nett", vervollständigte Remus und er und Sirius drehten sich zu James um.

„Emma Summers. Hübsch, recht klug, fünfte Klasse, Hufflepuff, mittelgroß und ziemlich nett", zählte er auf.

„Die kenne ich", warf Remus ein, „Vertrauensschülerin, oder?" James nickte und sah Peter erwartungsvoll an.

„Meinetwegen", murmelte der.

James grinste und drehte sich zum Hufflepufftisch um: „Hey, Summers! Lust mit meinem Freund Peter zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen?"

Eines der Mädchen kicherte und nickte dann. James grinste: „Da hast du dein Date, Wormtail."

„Mit wem gehst DU eigentlich hin, Prongs?", erkundigte Sirius sich zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Lily", erwiderte James betont lässig.

Auf seine Freunde hatte das eine gemischte Wirkung. Remus klappte der Mund auf, seine Hand mit der Gabel verharrte auf halbem Weg zwischen Teller und Mund, Peter fiel vor Schreck von der Bank und kippte dabei seinen Becher Kürbissaft über sich und Sirius spuckte prustend seine Kartoffeln zurück auf dem Teller und starrte James an.

„Lily? Lily EVANS?", schrie er beinahe. James nickte, grinste und warf einen Blick zu Lily, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt saß.

Sie hatte sich umgedreht und beobachtete die vier Jungen sichtlich amüsiert. Ihre Freundinnen sahen ebenfalls herüber, wirkten aber eher verwirrt, als amüsiert. Candy stieß Lily an, fragt etwas.

Die Rothaarige grinste, antwortete und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf die sprachlosen Gesichter der anderen vier.

Sara fing sich als erste: „WAS BITTE? Ist dir noch zu helfen?" Lily lachte.

Emmy schaltete sich jetzt ebenfalls ein und sagte etwas zu Lily, woraufhin diese grinsend nickte. Sara hatte sich derweil wieder ihrem Teller zugewandt, wirkte allerdings immer noch mehr oder minder geschockt und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

Lily erwiderte lachend etwas zu einer Frage von Bertha, drehte sich dann wieder um und fing James Blick ein. Grinsend zuckte sie mit den Schultern, zwinkerte ihm dann zu und wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu.

James grinste ebenfalls, tat es ihr dann gleich und drehte sich zu den anderen Maraudern um.

„Okay, jetzt weih uns doch bitte ein, wie bei Grindelwald du das hingekriegt hast", bemerkte Remus trocken, bemerkte dann seine immer noch in der Luft schwebende Gabel und legte sie auf den Teller, ein Hauch von rosa auf den Wangen.

„Na, dass würde ich auch gerne mal wissen", kam es von Sirius. Peter war nicht mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich zog er sich Kürbissaftfreie Kleidung an

„Naja, eigentlich war's simpel", James grinste, „ich habe sie einfach gefragt."

* * *

„Du gehst mit James Potter zum Ball? Freiwillig?", hakte Emmy ungläubig nach.

Lily nickte grinsend. „Was ist nur aus der Welt geworden?", Bertha seufzte theatralisch.

Lily lachte: „Ich dachte, dass könntest du mir sagen. Weißt du nicht immer alles?"

Sie sah noch einmal zu James und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte.

„Mit wem geht ihr?", wechselte Candy das Thema.

„Mit diesem gutaussehende blonde Typ aus Beauxbaton. Alain wie-auch-immer", antwortete Emmy und grinste viel sagend.

„Simenon. Alain Simenon", warf Lily trocken ein. Emmy verdrehte die Augen und sah dann auffordernd zu Candy.

„Aleko Duberowa", erklärte die, „aus Durmstrang. Und du, Sara?"

„Tim Fawcett. Blond, Hufflepuff, unser Jahrgang", nuschelte Sara in ihr Essen.

„Ach, der liebe Timotheus", Emmy grinste, „er küsst gut, ist aber sonst nicht sonderlich einfallsreich."

„Danke, Em, viel zu viele Informationen", wehrte Lily ab und drehte sich zu Bertha um, „mit wem gehst du?"

„Bernard Sagan, auch aus Beauxbaton", gab Bertha Auskunft.

„Na, dann sieht es ja aus, als könnten wir uns auf einen netten Abend freuen", Emmy grinste, „nicht wahr, Lil?"


	6. Dancing Queen

**Dancing Queen**

So kam und ging der Dezember und ehe man sich versah, war es auch schon Weihnachten. Der Morgen flog dahin, Mittag und Nachmittag folgten und schon war es Abend. Der Weihnachtsball stand an.

Sämtliche Schüler ab der vierten Klasse (und auch die paar Drittklässler, die von Älteren eingeladen worden waren) machten sich fertig und versammelten sich dann in der Eingangshalle, um sein oder ihr Date zu finden, bzw. sich finden zu lassen (wie die meisten der Mädchen es praktizierten).

Auch James stand in schwarzen Festroben gekleidet in der Eingangshalle und hielt Ausschau nach Lily. Sie sah er nicht, dafür aber genug andere Leute.

Da war Peter, ganz in braun, und neben ihm Emma Summers, in einem lila Kleid, die dunklen Haare zu einem festen Dutt gebunden. Ja, sie war definitiv hübsch, aber bei weitem nicht so hübsch wie Beth Fawcett, Sirius' Date.

Sie trug ein atemberaubendes, silbrig-weißes Kleid und hatte ihre langen, braunen Haare halb hochgesteckt, halb offen. Sirius (in dunkelblau) hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Tim Fawcett, Beth' Bruder und wie James in schwarz, ging anscheinend mit Sara. Ein Blick auf ihr grünes Kleid, die lose hochgesteckten Haare, das geschickt aufgetragene Make-up und den geschmackvollen Schmuck sagte James, dass hier Lily und Emmy am Werk gewesen waren.

Emmy selbst stand unweit mit irgendeinem blonden Typen aus Beauxbaton, der es mit hellblauen Roben dann doch etwas übertrieben hatte. Emmy selbst war in eine nicht näher definierbare Farbe gekleidet (zumindest in James' Augen. Jedes Mädchen hätte ihm sagen können, dass es ‚pfirsichfarben' war) und hatte die glänzenden blonden Haare mit glitzernden Kämmen hochgesteckt.

Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit Candy, in silber-grau und ausgesprochen schlicht aufgemacht, neben der ein dunkelhaariger Durmstrang stand, natürlich in den blutroten Roben mit Pelz, wie alle sie trugen.

Auch Bertha war dabei, in pastellgelb und die ellenlange braunen Haare offen, zusammen mit ihrem Date, einem schwarzhaarigen Franzosen, der dunkelgrün gewählt hatte.

Bevor James sich weiter umsehen konnte, merkte er, dass Anastasia auf ihn zukam, einen etwas widerstrebenden Remus hinter sich herschleifen. James musterte beide kurz.

Remus dunkelgraue Festroben kannte er längst, aber Anastasia überraschte ihn. Er hatte sie für den typischen Tom-Boy gehalten, aber mit ihrem kobaltblauen Kleid und dem kleinen Diadem, dass vor ihrer Hochsteckfrisur im Haar steckte, sah sie beinahe ladylike aus.

Beinahe.

Denn ein Blick auf ihr angespanntes Gesicht, sagte jedem, dass sie sich in dreckigen Hosen auf irgendeinem Schlachtfeld weitaus wohler gefühlt hätte, als sie es gerade tat. Remus Gesichtsausdruck sagte ähnliches aus, was natürlich auch nicht gerade half.

Kaum, dass sie ihn erreicht hatte, begann Anastasia auch schon zu reden: „Hey, James, ich wollte noch…"

James sollte nie erfahren, was Anastasia wollte, denn sie brach mitten im Satz ab und blickte gebannt hinter ihn.

Remus hatte einen ähnlichen Blick aufgesetzt. Kurz blickte James verwirrt von einem zum anderen, dann drehte er sich um, um zu sehen, wer oder was dort genau war.

Lily. In einem roten Abendkleid. Flüchtig dachte James daran, dass wohl niemand rothaariges sonst es sich gewagt hätte in einem roten Abendkleid auf einem Ball aufzutauchen. Und dann auch noch dermaßen atemberaubend auszusehen.

Hatten die anderen Mädchen versucht, sich gegenseitig mit Extravaganz zu übertreffen und anscheinend einen Wettstreit eingeführt, wer am meisten Schmuck oder sonstiges Glitzerzeug tragen konnte, so trug Lily überhaupt nichts.

Keinen Schmuck, keine aufwendige Frisur, kaum Make-up. Nur diese rote, enge, schulterfreie Kleid (jedes Mädchen hätte es als Neckholderkleid mit gerafftem Ausschnitt und Beinschlitz bezeichnet) und passende High-Heels.

Die Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Als sie leichte den Kopf bewegten, um einige Strähnen zurück zu werfen, gebot sie James damit einen netten Blick auf den doch ziemlich extravaganten Rückenausschnitt, aber im nächsten Augenblick lagen die roten Locken wieder an ihrem Platz und verdeckten ihn.

„Hallo James", riss Lilys Stimme ihn nun aus seiner Starre, „tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstet. Meine Haare wollten nicht so, wie ich wollte." Sie hob eine Strähne hoch, verdrehte die Augen und ließ sie wieder fallen. Dann entdeckte sie Anastasia und Remus.

„Hallo Stasya. Remus", grüßte sie freundlich. Beide erwiderten etwas, doch bevor ein Gespräch zustande kommen konnte, trat Marcel neben sie.

Er hatte dunkelblaue Festroben gewählt, während seine Partnerin, ein ausgesprochen hübsche Französin mit lackschwarzem Haar, ein blassrosafarbenes Seidenkleid trug.

„Hallo Marcel", James bemerkte ihn als erster, „hallo… ähm!"

„Christine Castillon", stellte Marcel vor, „Christine, ce sont James et Anastasie, les autres champions."

„Ah, bonsoir", das Mädchen, Christine, lächelte.

„Je suis Lily et il s'appelle Remus", stellte Lily sich und Remus vor, als niemand anderes Anstalten machte, es zu tun.

„Vous êtes de 'Ogwarts, oui?", erkundigte Christine sich, offenbar froh, dass noch jemand ihre Sprache sprach.

„Oui, nous…", Lily wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen.

Professor McGonagall, in ein sehr, _sehr_ konservatives, weinrotes Kleid gekleidet und mit ihrem üblichen Dutt, kam näher geeilt. Sie wirkte ungewöhnlich aufgescheucht.

„Na los, los. Alles wartet auf Sie. Sie müssen doch den ersten Tanz eröffnen", rief sie ihnen von weitem entgegen. Ein Blick durch den Raum zeigte den sechs, dass sie tatsächlich die letzten waren.

„Nun denn", James hielt Lily einen Arm hin, „wollen wir, Mylady?" „Mit Vergnügen" sie ergriff den dargebotenen Arm und beide folgten Professor McGonagall zu folgen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah James, wie Christine kicherte, Anastasia stöhnte und Remus einen nicht gerade glücklichen Blick mit Marcel tauschte, bevor er und Anastasia sich hinter Lily und James einreihten.

James wandte den Blick wieder auf Lily, die geradeaus sah und zu versuchen schien, einen Blick in die Halle zu werfen.

„Ein bisschen Geduld noch und du kannst dir alles in Ruhe angucken", murmelte er in ihre Ohr. Lily blickte auf, blinzelte kurz und lachte leise.

Im nächsten Augenblick betraten sie die große Halle und waren gelinde gesagt erstmal sprachlos. Überall standen Weihnachtsbaume, hingen Kugel oder andere Dekorationen. Die Schüler und Lehrer trugen allesamt Festkleidung und alles blinkte und glitzerte um die Wette.

„Ziemlich atemberaubend, oder?", fragte Lily James leise, während er sie durch die Gasse aus Schülern zur Tanzfläche führte.

„Nicht halb so sehr, wie du", murmelte er ihn ihr Ohr. Lily verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich jedoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Charmeur."

„Ich bin tief getroffen", verkündete er theatralisch und versuchte erfolglos, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Lily warf ihren Kopf etwas zurück und lachte. James grinste ebenfalls, wirbelte sie einmal herum und zog sie dann näher, in Tanzhaltung.

Im nächsten Augenblick setzten auch schon die Walzerklänge ein. Für einen Moment wirkte Lily verwirrt, dann schien zu begreifen und passte sich beinahe instinktiv seinen Tanzschritten an.

„Du tanzt gut", bemerkte Lily irgendwann und quietschte im nächsten Moment erschrocken auf, als James sie zu einer Hebefiguren hochhob und durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Gleichfalls", er grinste und beugte sich nach vorne, womit er sie zwang, sich nach hinten fallen zu lassen, in vollkommenem Vertrauen darauf, dass er sie hielt. Er spürte, wie sie kurz zögerte, dann aber entschied, dass er sie nicht loslassen würde und sich fallen ließ.

Unnötig zu sagen, dass James sich lieber ein weiteres Mal den Dementoren gestellt hätte, als sie tatsächlich loszulassen.

So überstanden beide die Figur und der Tanz ging weiter, diesmal wieder in Schweigen. Lily hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien es zu genießen, einfach zu tanzen, während James sie beobachtete.

So unauffällig wie möglich natürlich, aber Lily blieb es nicht lange verborgen. Grinsend öffnete sie ein Auge, warf ihm einen Blick zu und schloss es wieder. James zog es daraufhin vor, sich etwas in der Halle umzusehen.

Remus und Anastasia schienen ganz offensichtlich einige Probleme zu haben. Dass Remus kein begnadeter Tänzer war, wusste James, und Anastasia hatte auch relativ klar gemacht, dass sie ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Jetzt gerade konnte sich jeder davon überzeugen, wie viel Wahrheit in dieser Aussage lag.

James grinste kurz und ließ den Blick weiter gleiten. Marcel und Christine schienen keinerlei Probleme mit dem Walzer zu haben.

Auch Raskolnikoff und Madame Maxime, die nicht weit entfernt tanzten, wussten wohl, was sie taten. Trotz allem wirkte es allerdings weitaus grotesker, als Remus und Anastasias Darbietung, einfach wegen des Größenunterschieds.

Dumbledore tanzte, zu James größter Erheiterung, mit Professor McGonagall und Mrs. Bagnold mit dem fünften Richter, an dessen Namen er sich bei Merlin nicht erinnern konnte.

In dem letzten Tanzpaar erkannte James sein Eltern, was ihn dazu brachte, dass Gesicht zu verziehen. Hingen die seit neustem _überall_ rum, wo er war?

Mr. Potter hatte den Blick wohl bemerkt, denn er grinste und winkte seinem Sohn über die Schulter seiner Frau zu. James verdrehte die Augen und wirbelte Lily in eine besonders spektakuläre Drehung, was sie dazu brachte, die Augen zu öffnen und ihn fragend anzusehen.

Er schüttelte leicht, kaum merklich, den Kopf, aber es schien ihr zu reichen, denn sie schloss die Augen sofort wieder und entspannte sich. James initiierte eine weitere Drehung, so dass er seinen Eltern nun den Rücken zuwandte.

Trotz allem konnte er dieses Grinsen beinahe physisch spüren und verfluchte sie selbst dafür, dass er irgendwann einmal, ganz nebenbei und nur um Sara zu ärgern, gesagt hatte, dass er Lily hübsch fand.

So wie er seine Mutter kannte – und er kannte sie –, würde sie in der Rothaarigen jetzt ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter sehen. Und dass es nicht mehr viel abwegiger werden konnte, als das, lag ja wohl auf der Hand.

Oder nicht?


	7. Something's changing

**Something's** **changing…**

Der Weihnachtsball wurde ein voller Erfolg. Man tanzte, am Anfang zu Orchestermusik, später zu der der Hobgoblins, man aß vom reichhaltigen Büffet, man trank Punsch (dank Sirius alkoholhaltig), man unterhielt sich miteinander und nicht wenige Pärchen suchten sich eine stille Ecke irgendwo im Schloss, um ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben.

James war aufgefallen, dass Sirius und Beth hatten sich recht früh verzogen hatten und auch Emmy und ihr Date (Alain Simenon, wie er von Lily erfahren hatte) schon seit geraumer Zeit verschwunden waren.

Peter und Emma saßen an einem Tisch mit Emmas Freundinnen und deren Dates und unterhielten sich, ebenso Candy und ihr Durmstrang-Typ (laut Lily hieß er Aleko Duberowa), die einige Tische weiter bei ein paar anderen Durmstrangs saßen.

Bertha tanzte mit ihrem Franzosen (ein gewisser ‚Bernard Sagan'), direkt neben Lily und Remus. Anastasia war vor einigen Minuten mit einer ihrer Freundinnen verschwunden, nachdem diese einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte, dessen Grund James nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Jetzt gerade beobachtete er Marcel, der versuchte seine Christine nach draußen zu lotsen. Sie schien sich zu sträuben, kicherte dabei aber unentwegt. James verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Blick weiter gleiten.

Er sah, wie Anastasia die Halle wieder betrat, ohne ihrer Freundin, sich kurz umsah und dann zu Remus und Lily hinging. Lily hatte die andere ebenfalls entdeckt, trat einen Schritt von Remus weg, grinste und sagte irgendetwas.

Anastasia erwiderte lachend und Remus grinste ebenfalls, dann begannen die beiden zu tanzen, während Lily sich umdrehte und ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. James fing ihren Blick ein, sie lächelte und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Hey", sie schien leicht außer Atem vom Tanzen, „wollen wir nach draußen gehen? Ich brauche dringend frische Luft."

„Klar, kein Problem", James nickte, „ich hole eben unsere Umhänge. Wartest du solange?"

„Wenn du schon so ein Gentleman bist, bleibt mir ja wenig anderes übrig", neckte Lily ihn, wartete aber tatsächlich, bis er mit den Umhängen zurückkehrte.

Ihrer war weiß.

Schneeweiß, das sich gegen das rote Kleid absetzte. So typisch für sie. Es war simpel, so simpel, dass niemand sonst darauf gekommen wäre. Und das machte es so genial.

Seiner dagegen war schwarz.

Schwarz wie seine Festrobe. Ebenfalls sehr simpel, aber mehr ein einfallsloses simpel, als ein geniales.

Was hatte Remus noch mal gesagt, nachdem Lily ihren Namen in den Kelch geworfen hatte? „Wolltest du nicht gewinnen? Evans doch ist die einzige, die außer dir noch zur Debatte stehen würde." Oder was in der Art.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er Recht gehabt.

„James?", Lily winkte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht, „wo bist du?"

„Hab nur gerade über was nachgedacht", wich er augenblicklich aus und warf sich seinem Umhang über. Lily trug ihren bereits und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn mit nach draußen zu ziehen.

„Worüber?", fragte sie, kurz nachdem beide das Schulgebäude verlassen hatten.

„Über das Turnier", erwiderte James, immer noch ausweichend.

Lily grinste: „Nur mal zur Abwechselung, nicht wahr?" Auch er musste lachen.

„Naja, eigentlich habe ich daran gedacht, dass Remus gesagt hast, du wärst die einzige, die außer mir noch eine Chance gehabt hätte, Champion zu werden", gab James zu, „und daran, dass er Recht hatte."

„Hey, heute richtig ehrlich", neckte sie, schien die Tatsache aber nicht wirklich schlecht zu finden.

„Tja", James grinste. „Eigentlich bin ich ja froh, dass dieser Kelch dich genommen hat", bemerkte Lily nach einer kleinen Pause, „weil, eigentlich wollte ich eh nicht mitmachen. Das ist nichts für mich. Und falls das Ding mich doch genommen hätte, wärst du Schuld gewesen!"

Bei den letzten Worten piekte sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. Er zeigte sich ziemlich unbeeindruckt, hob ebenfalls eine Hand, zog ihre ohne jeglichen Kraftaufwand weg und grinste.

Zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass ihr linke Hand noch immer in seiner einen lag, während seine andere ihre rechte jetzt am Handgelenk umfasste. Und das hatte zur Folge, dass sie einander gegenüber standen. Sehr nah gegenüber.

„Ähm, ja", brach Lily die Stille und versuchte sich an einem Grinsen. Es wollte nicht so ganz gelingen.

„Ja", auch James klang unsicherer, als es ihm lieb war, „genau." Wozu er gerade zugestimmt hatte oder ob es überhaupt etwas zum zustimmen gab, wusste er nicht so genau. Aber irgendetwas hatte er ja sagen müssen.

Lily hatte ihren Versuch, zu lächeln aufgegeben und biss sich stattdessen ziemlich nervös auf die Unterlippe. James löste unterdessen seine Hand aus ihrer und hob sie.

Ein paar Augenblicke verharrte er so, unsicher, ob er das hier durchziehen wollte, dann entschied er, dass sie schon längst verschwunden wäre, wenn sie hätte verschwinden wollen und begann ganz vorsichtig ihre Wange zu streicheln.

Lily blinzelte kurz, anscheinend überrascht, dann flatterten ihre Augenlider, bevor sie sich schließlich ganz schlossen. Sie sah nicht aus, als wolle sie wegrennen.

Also beugte er sich nach vorne, immer noch vorsichtig und völlig darauf bedacht, sie ja nicht zu verschrecken. Seine Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter von ihren entfernt, da hörten beide plötzlich ein Knacken hinter sich.

Lily trat sofort einen Schritt weg und sah sich suchend um, während James seine Hand in die Tasche seiner Robe schob, weil ihm schlicht nichts besseres einfiel.

„Was war das?", fragte Lily, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern. „Weiß nicht", auch James flüsterte, „aber ich habe vor, es raus zu finden."

Seine rechte Hand, immer noch um ihr Handgelenk gewunden, zog sie mit ihm, als er näher an das Gebüsch trat, aus dessen Richtung das Knacken gekommen war. Jetzt hörten sie auch ein Kichern – eindeutig weiblich – und ein paar gemurmelte, allerdings unverständliche Worte – männlich, ebenso eindeutig.

James bog ein paar Zweige zur Seite und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Lily es ihm gleich tat. Dann warf er einen Blick durch das Gebüsch hindurch und was er da sah, gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht.

„Okay", hörte er auch sofort Lilys leise Stimme neben sich, „reg dich jetzt bitte nicht auf, James. Bitte."

„Aber… aber das… das ist meine Schwester", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„In der Tat", Lily nickte, „das ist Sara. Ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, das gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann und ganz sicher keinen großen Bruder braucht, der sie vor etwas – oder jemandem – beschützt, vor dem sie überhaupt nicht beschützt werden will."

„Aber dieser… dieser Typ wagt es sich, _meine_ kleine Schwester zu…", James schien das Wort nicht über die Lippen zu bringen.

Lily tat es für ihn: „…küssen. Genau. Völlig simpel. Nichts, worüber man sich aufregen müsste oder sollte."

„Aber…", setzte James schien wieder an, ganz offensichtlich ziemlich unglücklich mit der Situation.

„Komm, James", Lily sah ihn an, „Sara sieht nicht so aus, als wollte sie gerettet werden und außerdem ist Tim Fawcett wirklich nett. Das musst selbst du zugeben."

„Nett?", echauffierte sich James, „_nett_?" „Schh, sei leise, bei Grindelwald", Lily legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund, schien aber Sekunden später zu begreifen, was sie tat und nahm sie weg, dankbar dass die Dunkelheit ihr Erröten verdeckte.

„Tut mir ja Leid", entschuldigte James sich halbherzig, „aber Fawcett ist trotzdem nicht _nett_."

„Doch, ist er und vor zehn Minuten hättest du mir da auch zugestimmt", widersprach Lily, „du magst ihn nur jetzt nicht, weil er deine Schwester küsst."

James zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen, was Lily wiederum dazu brachte, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Das ist Grund genug, ihn nicht zu mögen", versuchte er jetzt zu argumentieren.

Lily schien kurz zu überlegen, ob sie sich auf eine Diskussion einlassen wollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, seufzte und verkündete: „Na gut, dann mach halt was du willst. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ich bin jetzt auf jeden Fall weg. Tschüß, James."

Sprach's, zog ihre Hand auf seinem Griff, drehte sich um und lief zum Schloss hoch. James verharrte einen Moment, sah dann von Lily zu Sara und Fawcett und zurück zu Lily, bevor er die Zweige losließ und ihr hinterher rannte.

Sollte Sara doch machen, was sie wollte. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

„LILY!", als er sie einholte, war sie bereits am Schlosstor angelangt. Dort drehte sie sich um, als sie ihren Namen hörte, sah ihn und lächelte.

„Hey. Hast du's dir doch noch anders überlegt?", fragte sie, während James zu ihr aufschloss und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Geduldig wartete Lily, bis er sich von seinem Sprint erholt hatte und wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ja", er nickte, noch immer kurzatmig, „ich habe beschlossen, dass ich Wichtigeres zu tun habe."

„Was da wäre?", erkundigte Lily sich unschuldig und kämpfte ihr Grinsen nieder.

„Keine Ahnung. Was würde die Lady denn gerne als nächstes tun?", fragte James nun seinerseits und grinste sie gewinnend an. Auch Lily gab ihre Versuche, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten auf und lachte.

„Weiß nicht. Erstmal rein gehen. Ich friere", schlug sie vor und schlang die Arme um sich, wie um zu beweißen, dass sie wirklich fror.

James nickte: „Aber natürlich, Mylady. Ihr Wunsch ist mein Befehl." Lily lachte, als er einen tiefen Diener machte und ihr die Türe aufhielt.

Trotz des Beinahe-Kusses, den keiner von beiden mehr ansprach, und der Sara-Episode, die ebenfalls nicht mehr angesprochen wurde, hatten Lily und James noch ziemlich viel Spaß auf dem Ball.

Doch auch dieser Abend ging zu Ende und, während die Bandmitglieder ihre Sachen einpackten, die ersten Hauselfen sich heimlich durch die Schatten stahlen, die letzten Schüler die Halle verließen und zwei oder drei Mädchen noch verlorene Haarklammern und Ohrringe suchten, gingen die drei Champions nach vorne zu Dumbledore.

Dort erhielt jeder von ihnen ein Pergament, einen aufmunternden Blick und ein ‚viel Glück', bevor sie mit ihrem Hinweis und dem Kommentar, dass die zweite Aufgabe in ziemlich genau zwei Monaten anstand ins Bett geschickt wurden.

Sehr konzentriert auf ihr Pergament und mindestens ebenso verwirrt, machten sich die drei auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafplätzen. Lily, die an der Türe auf James gewartet hatte, blickte ebenfalls auf das Pergament, dass er mit gerunzelter Stirn studierte und las die Verse darauf:

_Geboren im Feuer und voll von Bestreben,  
Sein Leben allein wird die Zeit dir vorgeben._

_Weisheit am Anfang, am Ende die Tapferkeit,  
Bewachen tut's, wogegen dein Herz nicht gefeit._

_Und wenn du willst wissen, wo zu finden es ist,  
So suche die Gerechten, die sind ohne List._


	8. Scientia potentia est

**Scientia potentia est** (Wissen ist Macht)

„_Geboren im Feuer und voll von Bestreben…_", murmelte Lily vor sich hin und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was draußen los war. James saß ihr gegenüber und starrte auf das Pergament, als würde dort im nächsten Augenblick eine Antwort erscheinen.

„…_sein Leben allein wird die Zeit dir vorgeben_", vervollständigte Lily den ersten Vers und schnalzte dann ungeduldig mit der Zunge.

„Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein", fauchte sie, was James dazu brachte, aufzusehen.

„Eigentlich nicht", gab er zu, warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Pergament und seufzte, „aber anscheinend ist es das."

„Was ist voller Bestreben und wird im Feuer geboren?", fragte Lily laut, ohne auf seinen Kommentar einzugehen.

James beschloss, dass es eine Frage war, die keiner Antwort verlangte und rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum, wie er es als kleiner Junge immer getan hatte, wenn ihm die Unterrichtsstunden seiner Privatlehrer zu langweilig oder anstrengend gewesen waren.

„Die Aufgabe ist in drei Wochen", bemerkte Lily überflüssigerweise, „langsam müsste uns was einfallen. Du musst ja auch noch trainieren."

Auch diesen Kommentar stufte James als ‚keine Antwort verlangend' ein und beugte sich schweigend wieder über das Pergament. Lily seufzte und tat es ihm gleich.

Seit Wochen schon trafen sie sich in jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek und versuchten herauszufinden, was es mit diesem Hinweis auf sich hatte. Aber schlauer waren sie bisher nicht geworden.

„Irgendwie erinnert mich das ja an die Häuser von Hogwarts", bemerkte James irgendwann. Lily sah nicht mal auf, machte aber eine vage Handbewegung, die James sagte, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Ich meine ‚Bestreben' und ‚Weisheit' und ‚Tapferkeit' und ‚Gerechtigkeit', das klingt schon sehr danach, oder nicht? Aber das macht keinen Sinn. Ich meine, gibt es ein Tier, was halb Adler und halb Löwe ist?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, der Greif. Er stammt aus Griechenland und hat Kopf und Vorderbeine eines Riesenadlers und Körper und Hinterbeine eines Löwen. Wie die Sphinxe werden die Greife häufig von Zauberern eingesetzt um Schätze zu bewachen. Zwar sind sie grimmige Wesen, doch soll es schon Vorgekommen sein, dass eine Hand voll fachkundiger Zauberer sich mit dem ein oder anderen befreundet hat.

Greife ernähren sich von rohem Fleisch. Das Zaubereiministerium hat sie als ‚Gefährlich/ Verlangt Fachwissen/ Umgang nur entsprechend ausgebildeten Zauberern erlaubt' eingestuft", leierte sie herunter und schien dabei so was von unbeteiligt, dass James ahnte, dass ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders waren und sie gar nicht begriff, was sie da sagte.

„Weißt du was das heißt?", fragte er sie und schaffte es kaum, die Aufregung aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Erst jetzt sah Lily auf. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, dann fokussierte sich ihr Blick, als ihre Gedanken zu ihm zurückkehrten. Sie schien ganz offensichtlich nicht zu wissen, wovon er redete.

„Na, der zweite Vers handelt von einem Greifen. Vorne Adler, also Ravenclaw, hinten Löwe, also Gryffindor. Weisheit und Mut. Das Zeug hier bezieht sich wirklich auf die Hogwartshäuser", verkündete er und sah sie Beifall heischend an.

Lily blinzelte kurz, schien dann zu begreifen, was er sagte und grinste.

„Dann ist im ersten eine Schlange gemeint, wegen Slytherin und Bestreben. Und im letzten ein Dachs, weil Hufflepuff und gerecht und ohne List und so", überlegte James schon weiter, las dann die Verse noch mal und wirkte auf einmal viel weniger begeistert.

„Aber was hat eine Schlange mit Feuer zu tun?", fragte er mehr sich selbst, als Lily.

Die jedoch hatte die Antwort parat: „Eine Aschwinderin. Eine dünne, graue Schlange, die in unbeobachtetem, magischem Feuer geboren wird und nur eine einzige Stunde lebensfähig ist. Als ‚von fähigen Zauberern zu bändigen' eingestuft."

Jetzt war es an ihr, Beifall heischend zu grinsen.

„_Suche die Gerechten…_", James runzelte die Stirn, „wo leben Dachse?"

„Im Wald natürlich", Lily lachte, „Dummkopf."

„Im Wald?", hakte er nach, offensichtlich verwundert.

„Logisch. Was hattest du denn gedacht?", Lily wirkte wirklich überrascht über seine Unwissenheit.

„Keine Ahnung. Was interessieren mich Dachse?", James grinste. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah wieder auf das Pergament. James tat es ihr gleich, las die Sätze und runzelte wieder die Stirn.

„Was heißt ‚gefeit'?", erkundigte er sich.

„Immun gegen etwas sein", erklärte Lily etwas ungeduldig.

„Dann soll das Ganze hier also bedeuten, dass ich eine Stunde Zeit habe, in einem Wald – vermutlich dem Verbotenen – etwas zu suchen, was mir wichtig ist und von einem Greif bewacht wird?", erkundigte er sich, nur um Sicherzugehen.

Lily nickte, woraufhin James wieder die Stirn runzelte: „Und warum sagen sie uns das nicht gleich?" Für einen Moment sah Lily in sprachlos an, dann brach sie in Gelächter aus, in dass James bald einstimmte.

* * *

„Und? Übst du heute wieder mit Evans?", erkundigte Sirius sich einige Tage später, als er und James zum Zaubertränkeunterricht gingen.

„Ja", James nickte und warf seinem Freund einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Er wusste, dass Sirius nicht gerade begeistert davon war, wie viel Zeit er mit Lily in der Bibliothek verbrachte.

Aber was sollte man machen? Er hatte ein Turnier zu gewinnen. Ein Turnier, bei dem er im Moment auf den dritten und letzten Platz lag. Er durfte sich einfach keine Patzer erlauben.

Und Lily war nun mal eine große Hilfe. Größer, als einer seiner Freunde es hätte sein können. Naja, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Remus. Aber wenn er schon die Wahl hatte, verbrachte James lieber seine komplette Freizeit mit Lily, als mit Remus.

Nichts gegen Remus, immerhin war er einer von James' besten Freunden, aber Lily… na ja, Lily war Lily und aus irgendeinem Grund schien das als Argument zu reichen.

Als Sirius und James den Klassenraum betraten, waren die meisten ihrer Mitschüler bereits da. Fehlen tat nur Bertha, die, wie auch Sirius und James, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatte und erstmal von den Ländereien in die Kerker kommen musste.

Auch Lily war bereits da und lehnte an Candys Tisch, während sie sich mit ihrer Freundin unterhielt. Kaum dass sie sah, dass Sirius und James gekommen waren, stieß sie sich von der Tischkante ab, sagte etwas zu Candy und ging dann zielstrebig auf die beiden Jungen zu.

„Hey", grüßte sie, „sagt mal, kann ich mit einem von euch machen? Sara hat ganz offensichtlich jemand besseren gefunden." Sie grinste und deutete in eine Ecke des Kerkers, in der Sara saß, direkt neben Tim Fawcett.

„Ähm, ja, klar", James versuchte, nicht allzu wütend in die angedeutete Richtung zu starren, „wenn Sirius hier mit Remus macht, dann würde es gehen."

„Kein Problem", Sirius machte sich bereits auf den Weg zu Remus' Tisch, warf aber noch einen Blick zurück und wünscht grinsend: „Viel Spaß!"

„Ich war eben in der Bibliothek", murmelte Lily in ein paar Minuten später, nachdem Slughorn den Unterricht begonnen hatte und die Schüler jetzt einen Feuerschutztrank zu brauen versuchten.

„Hab ein paar ganz nützliche Zauber gefunden", fuhr Lily fort, nachdem sie sicher war, dass James, und nur James, sie hörte.

„Ein Bindehautfluch. Ist ganz praktisch, falls sie irgendwas gepanzertes auf euch ansetzten. Dann ein einfacher Heilzauber, der vielleicht auch ganz brauchbar sein könnte und noch den ‚Vier Punkte Zauber'. Falls du dich im Wald verläufst. Funktioniert wie ein Kompass", zählte sie dann leise auf und ließ ein paar unförmige schwarze Klumpen in den Zaubertrank fallen.

James wusste nicht, was es war, aber er beschloss, nicht danach zu fragen. Zum einen war es nicht wirklich wichtig und zum anderen schien Lily zu wissen, was sie tat. Sie war immerhin eine Koryphäe in Zaubertränke, wie auch in Zauberkunst.

James' eigene Spezialgebiete lagen eher in Verwandlung und VgddK, also tat er gut daran, Lily einfach machen zu lassen.

„Also?", fragte sie etwas ungeduldig und ließ einige Tropfen aus einer roten Ampulle in den Trank fallen. James fand, dass ihr Inhalt eine beunruhigende Ähnlichkeit mit Menschenblut hatte.

„Der Heilzauber ist auf jeden Fall gut. Und den Bindehautfluch kann ich ja auch lernen, aber das Vier-Punkte-Viech brauche ich nun wirklich nicht", erwiderte er.

Lily drehte sich zu ihm um: „Bist du dir sicher? Der Verbotene Wald soll ziemlich verwinkelt sein…"

„Ist er auch", gab James zu und rührte den Trank sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn herum, „aber ich bin nicht umsonst ein Marauder. Ich kenne diese Schule mitsamt ihrer Ländereien besser als irgendwer sonst. Vertrau mir." Er grinste sie an.

„Na, wenn du meinst", Lily wirkte nicht überzeugt, wandte sich aber wieder dem Trank zu, gab eine weitere Zutat hinzu, rührte dreizehn Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und sah dann auf.

„Professor Slughorn?", rief sie durch die Klasse, „wir sind fertig!"

„Ah, ja", der Professor kam zu ihnen herüber, „dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, Miss Evans." Er begutachtete den Trank, die Farbe, die Konsistenz und den aufsteigenden Rauch., dann nickte er befriedigt.

„Fehlerlos. Gute Arbeit, Miss Evans", lobte er, „aber natürlich hatte ich nichts geringeres erwartet."

„Freut mich, dass sie zufrieden sind", erwiderte Lily lächelnd, „dich nicht auch, James?"

„Ähm, jaja, natürlich", beeilte der sich, zuzustimmen. Professor Slughorn warf ihm einen Blick zu, der klar ausdrückte, dass er James vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ja. Gut gemacht. Mr. Potter", fügte der Lehrer etwas verwirrt und nur ungefähr halb zu enthusiastisch hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder zum Lehrerpult ging.

Lily zwinkerte James zu, holte dann zwei leere Fläschchen hervor und füllte sie mit dem Trank. Eins beschriftete sie und ließ es zu Slughorns Pult fliegen, dass andere verschwand in der Tasche ihrer Robe.

Auf James verwirrten Blick hin, grinste sie nur: „Weiß Merlin, wann du das noch mal brauchen kannst."


	9. Gegen die Zeit

**Gegen die Zeit**

„So, ich denke, als nächstes sollten wir noch an deinem Schildzauber arbeiten. Er könnte noch stärker werden", schlug Lily vor. James nickte.

Es war der Abend vor der zweiten Aufgabe und ehrlich gesagt hätte er alles gemacht, was Lily vorschlug.

„_Protego_", rief er also genau in dem Moment, in dem Lily einen Kitzelfluch los ließ. Er prallte ab, ebenso ein Lähmzauber, ein Entwaffnungszauber, ein Wabbelbeinfluch und ein Flederwichtfluch.

Noch hielt James' Schild, aber er merkte, wie es langsam zu schwanken begann. Sekunden später brachte eine Ganzkörperklammer ihn zum bersten und James klappte stocksteif nach hinten weg.

„Besser", hörte er Lily sagen, „aber noch nicht gut genug. _Finite Incatatem_." Gerade als James sich aufrichtete klopfte jemand an die Tür.

„Lily Evans?", fragte ein verschüchterter Zweitklässler, „Professor Dumbledore möchte dich sehen." Lily wirkte so verwirrt, wie James, griff aber nach ihrem Umhang.

„Falls wir uns morgen nicht mehr sehen… Viel Glück", wünschte sie James und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie nach draußen verschwand.

Tatsächlich sah James sie an diesem und auch am nächsten Tag nicht mehr. Er hatte versucht, den Schildzauber alleine zu üben, dann aber festgestellt, dass es wenig Sinn hatte und aufgehört.

Er war zeitig zu Bett gegangen und stand jetzt, um kurz vor halb zehn, ausgeruht auf seinem Platz zwischen Anastasia und Marcel, bereit, sich der nächsten Aufgabe zu stellen. Aber die Frage, wo Lily abgeblieben war, wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Sie schien nicht auf einer der Tribünen zu sein und war auch sonst nirgendwo zu entdecken. Nicht, dass sie ihm jetzt noch hätte helfen können, aber es war doch verwunderlich, dass sie nicht anwesend war. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit sie für ihn geopfert hatte.

James' Hand schloss sich um die beiden Fläschchen in seiner Tasche. Das eine enthielt den Feuerschutztrank, den Lily zwei Wochen zuvor aus Zaubertränke hatte mitgehen lassen, das andere einen Stärkungstrank, den sie ihm irgendwann noch gebraut hatte.

„Guten Morgen und herzlich willkommen zur zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers", ertönte in dem Moment die magisch verstärkte Stimme seines Vaters, „die Champions können heute bis zu 50 Punkte erreichen. Aufgabe ist es, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, in dem sich heimische und auch importierte Kreaturen befinden. Sie alle hier können jeden Schritt der drei Champions auf diesen Monitoren mit verfolgen."

Er deutete auf die drei großen Monitore, die jeder einen Champion zeigten. „Und weil wir natürlich auch ein Ziel brauchen", fuhr Mr. Potter fort, „muss jeder Champion einen Schatz zurückbringen. Doch handelt es sich hierbei nicht etwa um Gold, sondern um die Person, die dem jeweiligen Champion am meisten am Herzen liegt."

Die Bilder auf den Monitoren veränderten sich. Der von Marcel zeigte jetzt einen etwa dreizehnjährigen Jungen, ganz offensichtlich sein Bruder. Er schien in einer Höhle zu sein und zu schlafen, ebenso das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, anscheinend Anastasias Freundin, auf dem Monitor daneben.

Zu letzt warf James einen Blick auf seinen eigenen Bildschirm und was er dort sah, überraschte ihn nicht minder, als Hogwarts' gesamte Schülerschaft. Das Mädchen dort war ganz eindeutig Lily.

Lily Evans.

James zog die Luft ein. Sie sollte der Mensch sein, der ihm am meisten am Herzen lag? Ausgerechnet _sie_?

„Die Champions haben genau eine Stunde Zeit, ihre Schätze zu retten und sie unversehrt wieder hierhin zu bringen", fuhr Mr. Potter fort, „wir wünschen ihnen ein gutes Gelingen."

Im nächsten Moment hörte man das Startgeräusch und die große Uhr über den Monitoren begann zu ticken. Anastasia und Marcel liefen in Richtung Wald und James folgte, langsamer, während er versuchte, sich an eine Höhle irgendwo da drin zu erinnern.

Ihm viel direkt keine ein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit Höhlen zu finden, war im bergigen Nordteil des Waldes am größten, also lief er nach Norden. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bekam er noch mit, wie Marcel direkt nach Osten lief, in den Wald hinein, und Anastasia nach Süden, offenbar erpicht darauf, am Waldrand zu bleiben.

Die ersten Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. James lief einfach weiter nach Norden und fragte sich, was genau hier gespielt wurde. Er wurde langsamer und sah sich misstrauisch um.

Neben ihm war ein kleiner See, dessen Oberfläche sich Unheil versprechend kräuselte. Bevor James herausfinden konnte, was da los war, spürte er plötzlich, wie sich etwas an seinem Umhang festhielt.

Er fuhr herum und starrte ein fahlgraues, gehörntes Wesen an, dass sich mit langen Fingern am ihm festklammerte. In dem Moment, in dem er in seinem Gedächtnis danach graben wollte, womit er es hier zu tun hatte, hörte er Lilys Stimme. Natürlich nicht wirklich, sondern in seinem Kopf.

Sie hatte ihm das komplette „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" in verkürzter Form diktiert, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich Aufgeschriebenes besser merken können, als Gelesenes. Nun, jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er sich Gehörtes am besten merkte.

„Ein Grindeloh. Brich ihm die Finger und mach voran!" James tat wie ihm geheißen und der Grindeloh machte ihm keine weiteren Probleme.

Er lief weiter und begegnete kurz nacheinander einem Rotkappen („Verfluch ihn. Das kannst du doch so gut.") und einem Kappa („Bring ihn dazu, sich zu bücken. Irgendwie.") Beide hielten James nicht länger als ein paar Minuten auf.

Als schwieriger erwies sich da das nächste Wesen, dem er begegnete. „Verschwinde!", riet ihm Lilys Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch leider hatte James so lange gebraucht, das Biest als Graphorn zu identifizieren, dass es ihn längst entdeckt hatte.

Doch auch hier hatte Lilys Stimme einen guten Rat: „Im Zweifelsfall sind die Augen der einzig verletzliche Teil. Wie bei Drachen." Also ließ James den neu gelernten Bindehautfluch los und schaffte es, sich an dem vor Schmerz wütenden Tier vorbei zu schleichen.

Kaum, dass er etwas außer Atem neben einem weiteren See, diesmal größer als der vorherige, gestoppt hatte, kam auch schon das nächste Wesen. Ein Pferd mit Binsenmähne.

„Ein Kelpie. Leg ihm mit einem Platzierungszauber ein Geschirr an, dann wird er brav", riet Lilys Stimme und James tat genau dies, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, sich an den Platzierungszauber zu erinnern. Der Kelpie wurde wie versprochen lammfromm und James konnte weiter, immer die Zeit im Kopf.

Nur kurze Zeit später, wurde er mit dem nächsten Wesen konfrontiert. Einem Zentauren. Lilys Rat („Sei nett, bei Grindelwald!") hätte er diesmal gar nicht gebraucht, denn es war wahrlich nicht der erste Zentaur, dem James begegnete.

„Hallo", grüßte er. Der Rotfuchs drehte sich um und musterte ihn.

„Mars und Venus stehen gut", verkündete er, „aber seien Sie vorsichtig junger Mann. Die Sterne sind nicht jedem gut gesonnen."

„Ähm, ja, danke", James lief bereits weiter, „man sieht sich."

„Merkur sei mit Ihnen", wünschte der Zentaur und James, der annahm, dass es so etwas wie ‚viel Glück' bedeuten sollte, rief „mit Ihnen auch" über seine Schulter, während er sich entfernte.

Danach geschah erstmal gar nichts, außer das der Boden steiniger und der Wald dichter wurde. James lief ungehindert vorwärts und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie es wohl Marcel und Anastasia erging.

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er den Übelriechenden Geruch, der in der Luft hing, gar nicht bemerkte. Er blickte erst auf, als er einen Grunzlaut hörte und sah sich mit einem grünen Waldtroll konfrontiert.

„Setz ihn außer Gefecht. Wie auch immer", wies Lilys Stimme an und James hätte beinahe gelacht. Die hatte Nerven. Zwar hatte der Waldtroll ihn noch nicht entdeckt, aber James ahnte, dass vorbei schleichen es nicht bringen würde.

Er sah sich nach etwas um, was ihm helfen konnte und sein Blick fiel auf einen mittelgroßen Felsbrocken. Leise ‚wingardium leviosa'-te er ihn hoch und ließ ihn aus etwa zwei Metern Höhe auf den Troll herunterfallen.

Der grunzte einmal verwirrt und kippte nach hinten weg. Na, das war glimpflich ausgegangen. James grinste und lief weiter, immer noch nach Norden.

Doch die Trollepisode hatte ihm eins gezeigt: er musste besser aufwachen. ‚Konstante Wachsamkeit', wie Alastor Moody, einer der hochrangigen Auroren es zu bezeichnen pflegte.

Und aufgrund dieser Wachsamkeit schaffte James es, das nächste Tier rechtzeitig auszumachen. „Erupment", nannte Lilys Stimme das mächtige, rhinozerosartige Wesen. Ihr einzige Tipp lautete: „Hau ab. Schnell und leise." Und James ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

Er machte einen Schlenker nach Osten und lief erst wieder nach Norden, als er sicher sein konnte, dass er weit genug von dem Erupment weg war.

Und wieder kamen ihm für einige Minuten keine Tiere entgegen. Trotzdem James langsam das Gefühl, er würde verfolgt. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er sich umsah, war da nichts außer Wald. Er fragte sich schon, ob er paranoid wurde, da bemerkte er zufällig, dass sich einer seiner Schnürsenkel geöffnet hatte.

Er kniete sich nieder, um ihn zu schließen und hatte im nächsten Moment etwas auf dem Rücken hängen. „Ein Pogrebin", erklärte Lilys Stimme, „lähm ihn einfach." James tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte seinen Lauf fort.

Er begegnete noch einem Tier, was zwar gefiedert war, aber einen schlangenartigen Körper besaß und von Lilys Stimme als Occamy identifiziert wurde. Ihren Tipp („Lässt du es in Ruhe, lässt es dich auch in Ruhe.") nahm James gerne an und wich dem Occamy ebenso aus, wie er es vorher bei dem Erupment gemacht hatte.

Normalerweise war er eher der Typ, der es auf eine Konfrontation ankommen ließ, aber etwas sagte ihm, lieber aus Lilys Tipps zu hören, als den großen Helden zu markieren. Vor allem, wenn er bedachte, dass alle anderen Schüler ihn auf diesem Monitor beobachteten und er ganz sicher keine peinlichen Situationen brauchte.

Nicht, wo er ohnehin an letzter Stelle lag. Der Gedanke daran ließ James noch schneller werden. Er hatte mittlerweile sehr steiniges Gelände erreicht, dass es ihm schwer machte, vorwärts zu kommen. Trotz allem kämpfte er sich weiter, immer daran denkend, dass die Zeit gegen ihn lief.

Gerade wollte er seinen – nicht existenten – Plan noch mal überdenken, da erblickte er plötzlich ein Tier, halb Adler, halb Löwe, dass vor einer Höhle stand. Ein Greif. James grinste.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

**Sleeping** **Beauty**

Vorsichtig ging James auf den Greifen zu und lies ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Das Tier beobachtete ihn ebenfalls sehr genau, ließ ihn jedoch passieren und die Höhle betreten. Darin war es dunkel und James' Augen brauchten einige Sekunden, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten.

Dann konnte er im hinteren Teil drei Personen ausmachen. Ganz rechts lag der kleine Junge, Marcels Bruder, ganz links das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, bei dem James mittlerweile sicher war, dass sie ebenfalls eine Durmstrang war und ihren Namen ebenfalls in den Kelch geworfen hatte.

Und, so erinnerte er sich, es war die Freundin Anastasias, die auf dem Weihnachtsball einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. In der Mitte der beiden lag Lily. James trat langsam auf sie zu und hörte, wie der Greif hinter ihm in die Höhle trat.

Er verspannte sich, aber das Tier schien ihn gar nicht angreifen zu wollen. Es tat lediglich das, was es tun sollte. Es bewachte den Schatz, den es bewachen sollte. Punkt.

James trat also zu Lily und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, aus den Augenwinkeln den Greif beobachtend. Der wirkte zwar ziemlich griesgrämig, blieb aber, wo er war.

Gerade wollte James Lily hochheben, da hörte er neben sich ein Geräusch. Marcels Bruder hatte sich gedreht. James trat zu ihm hin, um zu sehen ob es dem Jungen gut ging, aber gerade, als er eine Hand ausstreckte, spürte er plötzlich einen scharfen Schmerz im Arm.

Der Greif stand neben ihm und funkelte ihn an. „Viech", zischte James, verstand aber, was der Greif ihm klar machen wollte. Er durfte seinen ‚Schatz' mitnehmen, sollte aber die anderen gefälligst in Ruhe lassen.

„_Episkey_", murmelte James also den Heilzauber, den Lily ihm beigebracht hatte und sofort schloss sich die Wunde, die der Schnabel des Greifen ihm zugefügt hatte. Ein „_scourgify_" und auch das Blut verschwand, dann wandte James sich wieder seiner Geisel zu, die, wie die anderen, friedlich schlief.

Vorsichtig hob er Lily hoch und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie verhältnismäßig leicht war. Natürlich hätte er sie auch schweben lassen können, aber dazu hätte er seinen Zauberstab verwenden müssen und das war nicht klug.

Er trug Lily also aus der Höhle und tatsächlich ließ der Greif ihn ungehindert passieren, folgte ihm dann und postierte sich wieder vor der Höhle. James dagegen machte sich auf den Rückweg und hoffte darauf, dass irgendein Wunde geschehen und ihn rechtzeitig zurück sein lassen würde.

Doch das Wunder ließ sich nicht blicken und zum Glück auch kein anderes Ding, so dass er für die nächsten Minuten gut vorwärts kam. Zwischendurch begegnete er zwar noch etwas, was Lilys Stimme mit „Erkling" titulierte, aber durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf, wie sie es ihm riet, setzte James das Ding schnell außer Gefecht.

Danach ging es weiter, immer nach Süden und immer so schnell, wie es gerade möglich war.

Drei Doxies kreuzten als nächstes seinen Weg, aber indem James wieder dem Rat von Lilys Stimme („Lähm sie einfach. So schwer ist das nicht.") folgte, war auch dieses Hindernis schnell beseitigt.

Langsam begann James zu glauben, dass sein größter Feind wirklich weniger die Kreaturen, als das Zeitlimit war. Denn rein gefühlsmäßig würde James sagen, dass bereits drei Viertel der Zeit um waren. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Der Gedanke spornte ihn weiter an und er beeilte sich so sehr, dass er das nächste Wesen erst bemerkte, als es beinahe zu spät war. Es war eine Spinne. Eine große Spinne. Sehr groß eigentlich. Um nicht zu sagen ‚riesengroß'. James wich zurück, doch das Biest hatte ihn bereits entdeckt.

„Hallo", klickte es.

„Ähm", James sah sich möglichst unauffällig um, „hallo."

Lilys Stimme hatte längst erkannt, was das da war: „Eine Acromantula. In den sehr, sehr, _sehr_ unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du einer begegnen solltest, habe ich nur einen Tipp für dich: _Bete_. Bete für ein Wunder. Oder du wirst Spinnenfutter." James grinste gequält. Tolle Aussichten waren das.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte die Spinne wissen. Anscheinend schien sie in geselliger Laune zu sein. Und in redseliger.

„Ich versuche ein Turnier zu gewinnen", gab James zurück.

„Ein Turnier?", erkundigte sich die Acromantula und schaffte es beinahe, neugierig auszusehen.

„Ja", James nickte, „ich muss sie hier" – er deutete auf Lily – „nach Hogwarts bringen. Und ich habe nur noch wenig Zeit."

„Und dann kriegst du was genau?", fragte die Spinne.

„Ähm… einen Pokal, Geld und ewigen Ruhm", erwiderte James, nachdem er entschieden hatte, dass es unnötig war, zu erwähnen, dass dann immer noch eine Runde anstand.

„Du bekommst das, wenn du sie zu dieser Schule bringst?", vergewisserte sich sein Gesprächspartner in dem Moment. James nickte stumm und drückte Lily unbewusst fester an sich.

„Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor", fuhr die Spinne fort, „du gibst mir sie und bekommst dafür dein Leben. Na, ist das nichts?" James starrte sie an und begann dann, zurückzuweichen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", dann begann er zu rennen. Wohl wissend, dass seine Chancen denkbar klein waren.

Tatsächlich hörte er, wie sich die Spinne Sekunden später ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Und, dass sie weitaus schneller war, als er. Trotz seiner Kondition, die er dank Quidditch aufgebaut und immer für ziemlich gut gehalten hatte, würde sie ihn in einigen Sekunden eingeholt haben. Und das Lilys Körper ihn noch weiter behinderte, half da auch nicht viel.

In dem Moment, in dem die Spinne beängstigend nah kam, entdeckte James eine schmale Lücke im Gebüsch und hetzte hindurch. Hinter ihm hörte er, wie die Spinne unverhohlen fluchte und begann, sich einen Weg frei zu arbeiten.

James rannte einfach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, wohin. Nordosten, wie er sein Glück kannte. Weg von Hogwarts, was ungefähr südwestlich von ihm lag. James rannte weiter und bemerkte die Wurzel nicht, die in seinem Weg lag. Sekunden später war er gestolpert und lag ausgestreckt auf dem Waldboden, Lily einen Meter entfernt.

Schnell rappelte James sich auf, hob das Mädchen wieder hoch und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, da bemerkte er etwas, das ihn stoppen ließ.

Ein Hippogreif stand einige Meter entfernt. Ein hübsches Rapp-Exemplar. Und er hatte die Vorderbeine eingeknickst. Anscheinend hatte er James' Hinfallen als Verbeugen gedeutet und machte nun ebenfalls einen Diener.

James hörte die Spinne hinter sich näher kommen und entschied blitzschnell. Er lief auf den Hippogreif zu, hob Lily hinauf und stieg selbst hinter auf, dann bedeutete er dem Tier, los zu fliegen.

Der Hippogreif tat, wie ihm geheißen, rannte los und hob kurze Zeit später vom Boden ab. Ein Blick zurück zeigte James die Acromantula, die wütend irgendetwas klickte.

„Nach Hogwarts", brüllte er dem Hippogreif gegen den Wind zu und hoffte, dass das Tier ihn verstanden hatte. Anscheinend hatte es, denn es änderte seinen Kurs und flog geradewegs auf die Schlosstürme zu, die in der Ferne sichtbar waren. James hielt Lily noch etwas fester und erlaubte sich wieder ein Grinsen.

Nur wenige Minuten später setzte der Hippogreif den Sinkflug an und James konnte deutlich die Zuschauertribünen und die Monitore entdecken.

Einer zeigte Anastasia, in Decken gewinkelt und offensichtlich wieder zurück, der andere Marcel, wie er durch den Wald strich und der letzte ihn und Lily, auf dem Rücken des Hippogreifs.

Was James jedoch in Eile versetzte, war die Uhr, die besagte, wie kurz davor die Zeit war, abzulaufen. Kaum, dass der Hippogreif den Boden berührt hatte, sprang James ab, Lily immer noch auf dem Arm und rannte so schnell wie ihn seine – zugegebenermaßen doch sehr zittrigen – Beine ihn tragen wollten und konnten zur magisch ins Gras gezogenen Start- und Ziellinie.

Das Jubel seiner Mitschüler hörte er kaum, ebenso wenig die Stimme seines Vaters, die irgendetwas sagte. Was aber zu ihm durchdrang, war das Ticken der Uhr. Und dann die Zuschauer, die den Countdown runter zählten.

„Zehn, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei…" In dem Moment setzte James den Fuß über die Ziellinie und der Jubel kannte keine Grenzen mehr.

James jedoch sah sofort zu Lily, deren Augen sich in dem Moment geöffnet hatten, in dem er die Ziellinie passiert hatte.

„Hallo Schlafmütze", grinste er und ließ sie herunter, so dass sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Trotz allem blieben seine Arme um ihre Taille – selbstverständlich nur um sie zu stützen – und ihre um seinen Hals – ebenfalls nur aus rein praktischen Gründen.

Lily blinzelte und schien dann zu begreifen, was los war. Sie sah von James zu der jubelnden Menge, wieder zu James, dann zu der Uhr und wieder zu ihm. Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Du hast es geschafft?", hakte sie nach. James nickte und grinste noch breiter: „Ja, so kann man es nennen. Auch wenn ich dich beinahe einer Acromantula zum Fressen gegeben hätte. Im Tausch gegen mein eigenes Leben. Aber nur beinahe."

„Na, da bin ich ja erleichtert", scherzte Lily und strahlte ihn an. Dann, bevor James etwas sagen konnte, streckte sie sich und küsste ihn. Einfach so.

James blieb der einzige, der die Aufgabe komplett bewältigte. Marcel überschritt die Zeit um zwanzig Minuten und brach kurz nach seiner Ankunft zusammen. Maurice, sein kleiner Bruder, war zum Glück nur leicht verletzt.

Anastasia hatte es nicht geschafft, ihre Geisel zu befreien und hatte nach ca. 45 Minuten gerettet werden müssen. Lesja Jechanurow, die Geisel, war von Schutzzauberern befreit worden.

„Kommen wir nun zu Punktevergabe", verkündete Mr. Potter irgendwann, „Miss von Jawlensky hat es leider nicht geschafft, ihre Geisel zu retten und bekommt nur 25 Punkte. Ihr Gesamtergebnis beträgt somit 116 Punkte.

Mr. Couperin hat zwar seine Geisel gerettet, jedoch mit erheblicher Zeitüberschreitung und kriegt dafür 35 Punkte, womit er insgesamt 110 Punkte hat. Mr. Potter ist es als einzigem gelungen, seine Geisel zu retten, ohne zu Zeit dabei zu überschreiten. Er hat nun, zusammen mit 50 neu verliehenen Punkten, ebenfalls 116 Punkte."

Die Hogwartsschüler jubelten ihrem Champion so laut sie konnten zu, doch der hörte das gar nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen ‚Schatz' zu küssen.


	11. Damals

**Damals**

„Und du gehst jetzt mit ihm? So ganz richtig?", wollte Bertha zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal wissen. Lily lachte und beantwortete die Frage, ebenfalls zum hundertsten Mal, mit einem Nicken.

„Na, dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf…", neckte Emmy die Rothaarige, aber Lily nahm es mit Humor. Es hätte schon mehr als ein paar Neckereien bedurft, um sie wütend zu machen. Dafür war sie viel zu gut drauf.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", warf Sara von der Seite ein, „ich meine… James? Musste das sein?"

„Wo ist dein Problem, _Mrs. Fawcett_?", erkundigte Lily sich scheinheilig und kämpfte ein Grinsen nieder.

„Genau", hieb Candy in dieselbe Kerbe, „was ist denn mit dir und _Tim_?" Sara lief augenblicklich feuerrot an.

„Ähm… nichts?", versuchte sie sich heraus zu reden. Doch wie es nur natürlich ist war es dafür längst zu spät.

„Ist es dir etwa peinlich?", Emmy hat ihr neues Opfer gefunden.

„Nein", Sara schüttelt wild den Kopf, „aber da ist wirklich nicht… viel." Und das Grinsen, das die anderen vier tauschten, sagte Sara, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Also, wir haben uns an Weihnachten… na ja, geküsst halt", gab Sara etwas stockend zu.

Lily grinste diabolisch: „Ich weiß. James und ich haben euch gesehen."

Sara wirbelte herum: „Ihr habt WAS?"

„Euch gesehen", erwiderte ihre Freundin trocken, „und du solltest mir besser danken. Wenn ich nicht eingegriffen hätte, hätte James einen auf großen Bruder gemacht und sonst was mit deinem Zukünftigen angestellt."

„Er ist nicht mein Zukünftiger", zischte Sara, aber natürlich war es sinnlos. Die anderen grinsten sich nur wieder an und Sara war beinahe dankbar, als Lily sich irgendwann erhob.

„Ich muss los", erklärte sie, „James wartet."

Emmy stieß einen viel sagenden Pfiff aus. „_James wartet_", wiederholte sie und die Betonung ihrer Worte ließ keinen Zweifel daran, worauf James ihrer Meinung nach wartete.

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen, griff nach ihrem Umhang und verschwand mit einem halbherzigen Wink nach draußen. Ihre Freundinnen drehten sich wieder zu Sara um.

„Na, dann erzähl mal", forderte Candy auf und grinste.

* * *

„Hey." James dreht sich um und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er Lily erkannte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber…", begann sie, kam aber nie dazu, es ihm zu sagen.

„Macht nichts", James winkte ab und grinste, „jetzt bist du ja da."

„In der Tat", erwiderte Lily lachend, „und wo gehen wir hin?"

„Ich dachte an einen Spaziergang um den See", schlug er vor.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue: „Es ist kalt!"

„Das stimmt wohl", James nickte bedächtig, „aber ich wäre ein schlechter Gentleman, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass du frierst."

„Spinner", bemerkte Lily, lachte aber und ließ zu, dass seine Arme sich um sie schlossen und er sie nach draußen zog.

„Außerdem", murmelte James in ihr Ohr, „hat die Kälte auch was für sich: Wir sind ganz alleine hier draußen. Und du weißt, wie selten das in Hogwarts der Fall ist."

„Stimmt auch wieder", gab Lily zu und lächelte ihn an. James grinste zurück.

Ein paar Minuten lang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, sein Arm noch immer um ihre Taille gelegt, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter.

„Was ist los?", fragte James, als Lily irgendwann leise lachte.

„Ich musste nur gerade dran denken, wie McGonagall mir gesagt hat, dass ich deine Geisel bin", erwidert Lily grinsend, „ich habe sie erstmal nur angestarrt. Weil, es war ja schon irgendwie sehr merkwürdig. Ich meine, mir war ja klar, dass ich dir wichtig bin, aber so sehr…! Das war schon eine ziemlich Überraschung. Aber keine schlechte."

„Mir ging es ähnlich", gab James zu, „ich meine, ja, ich wusste auch, dass du mir die Welt bedeutest, aber als es hieß, ich müsste den Menschen retten, der mir am wichtigsten ist und ich gucke hoch und sehe ausgerechnet dich auf dieser Leinwand…"

Er brach ab und lachte leise. Lily lächelte und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

„Aber es war eine gute Überraschung, oder?", vergewisserte sie sich etwas unsicher. Anstatt zu Antworten küsste er sie einfach. Und das schien Antwort genug.

„Du, James?", fragte Lily nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend am See entlang gegangen waren, „darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Natürlich", James grinste amüsiert und sah auf sie herab, „worum geht's?"

„Um die Dementoren", gab Lily ohne Umschweife zu. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Haltung versteifte.

„Warum setzten sie dir so zu? Was hast du so Grauenvolles erlebt?", fragte sie trotzdem weiter, vorsichtig jedoch.

„Todesser", erwiderte James kurz angebunden, nahm seinen Arm von ihren Schultern und trat an das Seeufer, wand ihr den Rücken zu.

Lily machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stoppte dann, ging noch einen weiteren, zögerlich, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, zog sie wieder weg, berührte ihn nicht.

„Todesser", wiederholte James, lachte humorlos und spuckte ins dunkle Wasser, „Todesser."

Lily fröstelte und zog ihren Umhang fester um sich. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er dieses Wort, dieses einzelne Wort, aussprach, wie er da stand, den Blick auf das Dunkle Wasser gerichtet, irgendetwas daran machte ihr Angst.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, war der Spuk wieder vorbei und James drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Komm her", forderte er sie auf und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus. Folgsam (vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben) kam Lily näher und ließ zu, dass er sie an sich zog und sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf platzierte. Beide schwiegen.

„Es war Weihnachten 1968. Ich war neun", begann James plötzlich, „Sara acht. Wir waren wie immer auf dem Ball im Ministerium. Sara durfte das erste Mal mit und war furchtbar aufgeregt. Mum auch. Ständig hat sie mir eingeschärft, auf Sara aufzupassen.

Ich war nicht gerade begeistert. Wollte lieber mit meinen Freunden spielen. Eigentlich schien alles normal zu sein. Bis irgendwann, gegen Mitternacht die Todesser gekommen sind. Es war ihr erster offizieller Angriff.

Plötzlich ging alles drunter und drüber. Überall haben sie gekämpft und es war voller Blut und ein paar Leichen lagen herum und dann war da dieses grauenvolle Lachen…", James fröstelte bei dem bloßen Gedanken und zog Lily näher zu sich.

„Dad hat mir gesagt, ich soll Sara nehmen und mich verstecken. Er hat mir gesagt, ich müsste stark sein, und Mum hat geweint und Sara hatte eine solche Angst und ich hab's einfach versucht.

Sie haben uns gefunden. Vier von ihnen. Haben mich erkannt. An den Haaren, woran auch sonst. Mich haben sie dann auch zuerst gefoltert. Wollten wissen, ob ich dem Ruf meiner Familie gerecht werde. Dabei war ich doch erst neun. Erst neun…

Es war der schlimmste Schmerz, den ich jemals gefühlt habe. Cruciatus. Aber alles, woran ich denken konnte war, dass ich Sara beschützen musste. Also habe ich versucht durchzuhalten. Hat aber nicht lange geklappt.

Irgendwann haben sie sich sie vorgenommen. Haben sie aber nicht selbst gefoltert. Oh nein, sie haben es mich machen lassen. Imperius. Ich habe mich so sehr gehasst, weil ich gemacht habe, was sie wollen, weil ich nicht stark genug war, nicht so stark wie mein Vater es von mir wollte."

Für einen Moment schwieg James, sein Blick verloren in der Leere, dann sammelte er sich wieder: „Ich hab den Fluch tatsächlich abgeschüttelt gekriegt. Hat sie aber nur noch wütender gemacht. Ich schwöre, die wären zu allen fähig gewesen. Zu allem.

Aber sie waren dabei, zu verlieren. Ihre Kumpanen sind einer nach dem anderen appariert. Sie sind dann auch verschwunden. Haben mir vorher noch irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Hat mir den ganzen Rücken aufgeschlitzt. Der Arzt im Mungo's hat später gesagt, ich wäre beinahe verblutet. War mir aber herzlich egal.

Sie haben nämlich Sara mitgenommen. Haben sie gepackt, dabei war sie doch bewusstlos, mich angegrinst und sind appariert. Ihr Gedächtnis haben sie später gelöscht. Sie erinnert sich an nichts mehr. Ist zwei Tage später auch von Auroren befreit worden. Aber mitgenommen haben sie sie trotzdem.

Nur Sekunden später waren meine Eltern da. Mum hat geweint und geschluchzt und war so verzweifelt. Und Dad… ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Habe ja versagt. Er hat gesagt, ich soll auf sie aufpassen, soll stark sein und ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte es nicht…"

„Du warst _neun_!", warf Lily ein und sah hoch, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, „was hättest du den _tun_ sollen?" James zuckte mit den Schultern, wand den Blick ab.

„Keine Ahnung, Irgendetwas. Ist auch egal. Du verstehst es ja doch nicht", wischte er ihren Einwand grob beiseite.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Lily zu, „aber ich kann es versuchen. Ich kann _versuchen_, dir zu helfen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche?", schnappte James und trat von ihr weg.

„Hilfe brauchst du. Und meine hast du schon einmal angenommen. Sie hat dir etwas genützt. Also", herausfordernd sah Lily zu ihm hoch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was _du_ für mich tun könntest", wehrte er ab. „Ich bedeute dir anscheinend etwas", bemerkte sie, „sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier." James lachte und es ließ Lily einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ich habe mit Sirius gewettet, dass ich bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs dich und den Pokal kriege. Ich mag Trophäen nun mal", seine Stimme war blanker Hohn. Lily zuckte zurück.

„Das meinst du nicht", wisperte sie, „das ist nicht dein Ernst. Sag, dass es nicht dein Ernst ist!"

James sah sie nur kurz an, hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich dann um, um zum Schloss hinauf zu gehen.

„Weißt du, was dein Problem ist?", schrie Lily ihm hinterher, „du musst immer alles können, musst immer alles _am besten_ können, darfst niemals versagen, niemals verlieren. Du denkst, du hättest damals versagt und jetzt hast du das Gefühl, das irgendwie wieder gut machen zu müssen.

Deshalb dieser Ehrgeiz beim Quidditch und im Turnier, deshalb dieser krankhafte Beschützerinstinkt Sara gegenüber, deshalb dieses Verlangen, beliebt, geachtet und gefürchtet zu sein und deshalb diese wahnsinnige Besessenheit, was mich anbelangt!"

James wirbelte herum, kam mir großen Schritten zurück, blieb vor ihr stehen. „Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Du hast mich gehört", erwiderte Lily, selber um Beherrschung ringen, „du hast mich gehört und du hast mich auch sehr gut verstanden."

„Ich habe kein… _Problem_", presste er hervor.

Lily lachte trocken: „Doch, du hast ganz offensichtlich eins. Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen."

Dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde ihr Stimme weicher: „Die meisten Menschen wären an dem kaputt gegangen, was du erlebt hast. Sara wäre, hätten sie nicht ihre Erinnerung gelöscht.

Wenn es bei dir nur einen übersteigerten Ehrgeiz und ein etwas zwanghaftes Kontrollverhalten auslöst, dann beweißt das mehr als alles andere, dass du _doch_ stark bist. Kaum jemand kann so etwas überstehen, nicht in dem Alter. Und ich weiß, dass _ich_ es nicht gekonnt hätte."

James sagte nichts, sah zu ihr hinunter und dann, ganz plötzlich, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Nicht sanft und vorsichtig wie sonst, sondern hart, drängend, beinahe grob. Lily seufzte leise. Eben so plötzlich, wie er sie geküsst hatte, riss James sich auch wieder los, sah auf sie herunter, sagte aber nichts.

„Es gibt keine Wette, oder?", fragte Lily stattdessen leise.

James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es gibt keine Wette. Und du bist auch keine Trophäe. Zur Hölle, ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe."


	12. Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht

**Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht…**

„Na komm schon, noch ein Mal. Versuch's noch mal", forderte James Lily auf und warf ihr ihren Zauberstab zu. Sie versuchte zwar ihn zu fangen, griff aber ins Leere und der Stab landete klappernd auf dem Holzboden.

„Ich _kann_ es aber nicht", fauchte sie ihn an, „ich kann es einfach nicht. Warum verstehst du das nicht?"

„Doch, du kannst es", widersprach James, hob ihren Zauberstab selber auf und hielt ihn ihr hin. Lily nahm ihn an sich, wischte sich unwillig eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und funkelte ihn an. James grinste ziemlich unverschämt zurück.

„Nur weil es dir anscheinend unglaublich leicht fällt, heißt dass nicht, dass es dem Rest der Zaubererwelt genauso geht", fauchte Lily und ignorierte die Hand, die er ihr hinstreckte, um ihr vom Boden aufzuhelfen.

James zuckte einfach mit den Schultern, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie trotz ihres Protests mit sich hoch.

„Deshalb bring ich's dir bei", erklärte er ihr.

„Du versuchst seit drei Tagen, es mir beizubringen und bisher sind wir kein Stückchen weiter. Du könntest deine Zeit auch sinnvoller nutzen und für's Turnier üben", bemerkte Lily, immer noch nicht besänftigt.

„Oh, ich habe beschlossen, die NEWTs sind wichtiger als das Turnier", erwiderte James nonchalant und schob Lily, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ein Stückchen Schokolade zwischen die fest zusammengepressten Lippen.

Bisher hatte Schokolade bei ihr noch immer Wunder vollbracht. Auch jetzt schien es James, als war ihr Blick etwas weniger tödlich, was, bei näherer Betrachtung, aber auch daran liegen konnte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„NEWTs sind wichtiger als das Turnier?", wiederholte Lily ungläubig, kaum, dass sie die Schokolade heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Hmh", James nickte, „du weißt schon. Zukunft und das ganze. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, nicht mehr so ehrgeizig zu sein. Du weißt schon. Was du damals am See gesagt hast."

„Ah ja", Lily nickte langsam und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, „und ich vermute, die willst Jahrgangsbester in Verwandlung und VgddK werden, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich", James nickte völlig ernst und verstand nicht so ganz, warum Lily in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Was…?", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn, immer noch leise lachend: „Oh, nichts. Rein gar nichts. Machen wir weiter? Vorausgesetzt, du bist wirklich so sicher, dass du mir Verwandlung beibringen kannst, wenn Professor McGonagall es nicht geschafft hat."

Kurz sah James sie nachdenklich an, dann nickte er langsam: „Ja. Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Und ich werde es dir beweißen. Guck doch mal bitte, ob die Türe gut verschlossen ist."

Etwas verwirrt sah Lily ihn an, tat aber wie ihr geheißen und belegte die Tür mit einem weiteren Bann, den zu brechen es schon eine ganze Menge Zauberkraft gebraucht hätte.

„Zufrieden?", fragte sie James etwas sarkastisch, er aber grinste sie nur an und nahm ihrem Sarkasmus damit jede Schärfe.

„Dreh dich um", forderte er sie immer noch grinsend auf. Lily rollte die Augen, damit er auch ja sah, für wie unnötig sie sein Spielchen hielt, drehte sich aber brav um.

Für einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts, dann hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich ein Geräusch – beinahe so, als würde ein Pferd scharren. Langsam drehte Lily sich wieder zu James um, sah sich aber nicht mit ihrem Freund konfrontiert, sondern mit einem – Hirsch.

„James?", fragte sie unsicher, „James, das ist _nicht_ lustig. Ich weiß nicht, wo du dich versteckst oder wie du das machst, aber _hör auf damit_!" Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme nervös und angespannt.

James ließ sich jedoch nicht blicken. Stattdessen tat der Hirsch, ein großes, stattliches Exemplar mit einem weit verzweigten Geweih, einige Schritte auf sie zu und, als Lily nicht zurückwich, schloss schließlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen und stupste sie an.

Lily blieb wie erstarrt stehen und versuchte, die Teile dieses Puzzles zu einer Lösung zusammenzukriegen, während der Hirsch vorsichtig begann, mit seiner Nase ihre Haare zu zerwuscheln.

„Das… das ist unmöglich…", murmelte Lily, hob ihrerseits eine Hand und strich dem Tier (wenn es denn eines war) über die Stirn, „… der helle Wahnsinn…" Der Hirsch trat etwas weg von ihr und verwandelte sich – in James.

„Du bist ein… du bist… aber wie…?", wisperte Lily, zu geschockt, um einen kompletten Satz zu formen.

„Ein Animagus, ja", James nickte, „seit ungefähr zwei Jahren. Hat uns drei Jahre gekostet, herauszufinden, wie es geht. Sirius und mich, meine ich."

„Sirius… er ist auch ein… einer?", fragte Lily langsam, immer noch Vollendens verwirrt.

„Hm. Ein Hund", antwortete James, „aber du darfst es niemand – wirklich niemandem – sagen, ja? Bitte, Lil." Und das brachte Lily dazu, wieder zu sich zurück zu finden.

„Wofür hältst du mich?", schnappte sie, „ich mag ja eine Niete in Verwandlung sein, aber vollkommen verblödet bin ich nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, was passiert, wenn das jemand herausfindet."

„Ist ja gut", beschwichtigend hob James die Hände, „reg dich nicht auf." Lily hob nur eine Augenbraue, erwiderte aber nichts weiter, da es in dem Moment an der Türe klopfte.

„Hey, ich bin's. Lasst mich rein", hörte man gedämpft Sirius' Stimme und Lily ließ mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes den Schutzbann um die Türe verschwinden.

Es war ihre Idee gewesen, Sirius mit in James' Training für das Trimagische Turnier einzubeziehen und bisher hatte es sich als sehr gute Entscheidung herausgestellt, war James doch weit mehr dazu bereit, sich mit Sirius zu duellieren als mit Lily.

Die hatte sich, nachdem James ihr gebeichtet hatte, dass er schlicht Angst hatte, ihr irgendetwas zu tun, zwar ziemlich aufgeregt, dann aber nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass es eigentlich ungemein praktisch war. Sollten die beiden sich doch verfluchen und sie war fein raus.

„Und, was übt ihr?", erkundigte Sirius sich gerade und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Ein Blick auf das halb verwandelte Schwein, dann stöhnte er: „NEWTs?" Beide, Lily und James, nickten: „NEWTs."

* * *

Die verhassten und gefürchteten NEWTs kamen und gingen und schließlich, am 24.6, dem Abend nach der letzten Prüfung, stand die letzte Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers bevor. 

Da besagte Prüfung im Fach Alte Runen war, welches weder James noch Lily oder Sirius belegt hatten, hatten sie beschlossen, nach dem Frühstück noch ein letztes Mal zu trainieren und so hatten sie sich mal wieder in dem leeren Klassenzimmer getroffen, das Professor McGonagall ihnen überlassen hatte.

Sirius war zwar bisher noch nicht aufgekreuzt, da er, wie er sagte, eine ordentliche Mahlzeit brauchte, bevor er arbeiten konnte, aber Lily und James trainierten schon seit gut einer Stunde und gerade im Moment waren sie bei Löschzaubern angekommen.

„Warum muss dieser verfluchte Zauber so schwer sein?", beschwerte James sich, während Lily das Zimmer davor rettete in Flammen aufzugehen.

„Er ist nicht schwer", verbesserte sie, „du bist nur nervös."

„Bin ich nicht", widersprach James augenblicklich und bewies damit, dass er es doch war. Lily seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay. Versuchen wir's stattdessen noch mal mit Aguamenti", schlug sie vor, aber anstatt das Feuer im Kamin wieder zu entfachen, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche herum und zog schließlich einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte James, sofort neugierig.

Lily lachte: „Ein Feuerzeug. Ich bin so müde, dass ich wahrscheinlich das ganze Zimmer in Brand setze, wenn ich noch einmal versuche, Feuer herauf zu beschwören." James runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete sie kurz.

Sie sah tatsächlich unglaublich müde und abgespannt aus und er erinnerte sich, dass sie nicht nur täglich mit ihm trainiert, sondern auch für ihre NEWTs gelernt und jeden Abend in der Bibliothek nach neuen, nützlichen Sprüchen für ihn gesucht hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Stunden sie in den letzten beiden Wochen geschlafen hatte.

„Dann leg dich was hin" schlug er vor und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ich komm schon klar."

„Heute Abend ist dieser ganze Spuk doch sowieso vorbei. Und so lange halte ich schon noch durch. Und danach sind eh Ferien, also habe kann ich wunderschön ausspannen und muss mir über nichts mehr Gedanken machen – zumindest nicht, bis die NEWTs-Ergebnisse kommen", erwiderte sie lachend und beugte sich vor, um das Feuer anzuzünden.

James beobachtete sie und war dermaßen fasziniert von diesem ‚Muggel-Ding', dass er, ohne es zu merken tatsächlich einen tadellosen Löschzauber auf das Feuer losließ und den Aguamenti gleich hinterher.

„Siehst du, geht doch", wies Lily in grinsend darauf hin. James jedoch schien sich nicht wirklich für das gelöschte Feuer zu interessieren, sondern beäugte noch immer das Feuerzeug.

„Kann ich das mal sehen?", erkundigte er sich und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Sicher", erwiderte Lily lachend, „aber pass auf. Da kommt richtiges Feuer raus." James warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, griff aber nach dem dargebotenen Feuerzeug.

Bevor er es allerdings näher begutachten konnte, öffnete sich die Türe und Sirius trat ein, gefolgt von James' Eltern und Sara.

„Seht mal, wen ich hilflos im Schloss herumirrend gefunden habe", verkündete er theatralisch und entdeckte im gleichen Augenblick das Feuerzeug in James' Hand.

„Was ist das?", verlangte er zu wissen, fingerte aber, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sofort daran herum.

„Pass auf!", warnte Lily noch, aber noch bevor sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, schrie Sirius schon auf und ließ das Feuerzeug fallen.

Lily seufzte und warf James einen Blick zu, der seinerseits die Augen verdrehte, das Feuerzeug einsammelte und es, nach kurzem, unschlüssigem Herumdrehen, vorerst in seine eigene Hosentasche gleiten ließ, während seine Mutter sich um Sirius' anscheinend verbrannte Finger kümmerte.

„Was macht ihr schon hier, Dad?", erkundigte James sich derweil bei seinem Vater. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sara Lily etwas zuflüsterte und kicherte.

„Die Familien der Champions sind eingeladen worden, sich die dritte Aufgabe anzugucken", erklärte Mr. Potter. Sofort stellte sich ein merkwürdiges Flattern in James' Magengegend ein.

Die dritte Aufgabe…


	13. Bei Grandelbart

**Bei Grandelbart**

Der Tag verflog für James' Geschmack entschieden zu schnell und als er schließlich vor dem Festmahl saß, dass die Hauselfen zur Feier des Tages zubereitet hatten, konnte noch nicht einmal Lily, die mit Engelszungen auf ihn einredete, ihn dazu bringen, mehr als ein trockenes Stückchen Brot zu essen.

Irgendwann wurden die Champions von Mr. Potter gebeten, ihn doch hinunter auf die Ländereien zu begleiten. James bekam von Sirius ein Schulterklopfen, von Remus irgendeinen letzten Rat, von Peter einen bewundernden Blick.

Von Sara gab es einen recht fiesen Kommentar und von Lily einen langen Kuss, der Marcel, als James sich zu ihm und Anastasia gesellte, zu dem Kommentar hinriss, dass „nichts ihm Glück bringen würde, wenn nicht das".

Es entlockte James kaum mehr als ein schwaches Grinsen, während Anastasia überhaupt nichts gehört zu haben schien, sondern wie ein Mantra leise Worte vor sich hinmurmelte, die sich bei näheren Hinhören als Zaubersprüche herausstellten.

Die Ränge im Stadion füllten sich schnell, während die drei Champions nervös und schweigend die Wand mit den drei Türen beobachteten, vor der sie standen, ganz so, als würde dort gleich etwas völlig unvorhergesehenes passieren.

Stattdessen erklang nur die magisch verstärkte Stimme von James' Vater, der alle zur dritten und letzten Aufgabe willkommen hieß und die Regeln erklärte.

„Die Champions werden gleichzeitig antreten, wobei Mr. Potter und Miss Jawlensky einen Zeitvorsprung von 3 Minuten bekommen, da sie in der Gesamtwertung momentan beide einen 6 Punkte-Vorsprung zu Mr. Couperin haben.

Jeder Champion wird durch eine dieser Türen treten und dahinter mir Aufgaben konfrontiert werden. Ich wünsche allen dreien ein gutes Gelingen. Mr. Potter, Miss Jawlensky, auf mein Kommando bitte."

Nur Sekunden später ertönte das Startgeräusch und James lief zur rechten Tür hin und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Anastasia die Mittlere wählte.

Der Raum, den er betrat, war leer. Über seinem Kopf konnte er verschwommen die Gesichter der Zuschauer erkennen, wie auch beim ersten Mal geschützt durch eine Kuppel.

Das einzige, im Entferntesten spannende in dieser leeren, grauen Arena, war eine Tür am anderen Ende, die James unwillkürlich an die erste Aufgabe erinnerte, aber er verdrängt den Gedanken.

Tatsächlich kam, als sich die Türe öffnete, kein Dementor hindurch, sondern etwas sehr viel kleineres, aufgeregt flatterndes. James kniff die Augen zusammen – und hätte beinahe gelacht. Ein Schnatzer!

Die setzten ihm original einen Schnatzer vor, den es wohl galt, zu fangen. Und Schnatzer waren neugierig. Wenn James reglos stehen blieb, würde das Tierchen früher oder später schon kommen. Und das tat es auch.

Noch bevor das Stargeräusch für Marcel ertönte, kam der Schnatzer nah genug an James heran, dass er blitzschnell zupacken und es greifen konnte. Augenblicklich sprang die Tür ihm gegenüber auf.

Das erste, was er wahrnahm, war Kälte. Eisige Kälte. Alles, der ganze Raum, war bedeckt mit Eis und Schnee und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er das riesige, pelziges Wesen erkannte, dass ihn betrachtete. Ein Yeti. Also brauchte er Feuer. Und etwas, das brannte.

„Holz... Holz...", murmelte James und sah sich hektisch um. Nur Eis. Verdammt. Er brauchte etwas brennbares. Holz, Papier, irgendetwas!

Der Yeti hatte mittlerweile wohl auch entschieden, dass er lange genug gestanden hatte und kam schwerfällig näher. James sah sich hektisch um. Er konnte sich nicht schon im zweiten Raum scheitern.

Er brauchte Holz. Und bevor er überhaupt begriff, was er tat, rief er auch schon „ferula" und mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs lag ein Haufen Holz vor ihm. Fehlte nur noch Feuer.

Wie, _wie_ war noch gleich der Spruch? Der Yeti kam näher, milde interessiert, und James fluchte. Er wusste es, wusste es ganz genau. Und dann kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. Lilys Feuerzeug!

Er hatte es immer noch in der Tasche. Blitzschnell kramte er es heraus, schaffte es, es anzuzünden, ohne sich dabei die Finger abzufackeln und hielt dem Yeti einen brennenden Holzscheit entgegen. Beinahe beleidigt wich das weiße Ding zurück und ließ ihn durch.

Während er noch durch die Tür lief, fiel James ein, dass es „incendio" hieß, aber dann rammte er die Füße in den Boden.

Ihm gegenüber stand ein Zauberer, oder irgendein anderes menschenähnliches Wesen mit Zauberkräften, ganz in schwarz gehüllt und mit einer erschreckenden Ähnlichkeit zu Todessern, und schleuderte ihm einen Entwaffnungszauber entgegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang James zur Seite.

Sekunden später flog ein Fluch auf ihn, dem er noch knapper entging und er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, sich zu verteidigen. Und das Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, wusste er ja schon lange.

„Impedimenta!", rief er und der andere Zauberer wich lachend aus und sandte einen Fluch zurück. Nur Sekunden später waren beide in ein schnelles Duell verwickelt. Flüche flogen hin und her und James spürte einen stechenden Schmerz, als einer von ihnen traf.

Blut sickerte über seine Wange und für einen Moment verlor er den Halt, schickte ohne zu zielen ein Lähmzauber los – und traf.

Misstrauisch piekte James den anderen Zauberer mit seiner Schuhspitze an, als er passierte, aber er blieb still. James zuckte mit den Achseln, murmelte den Heilzauber und die Wunde an seiner Stirn schloss sich.

Gleichzeitig entkorkte er mit den Zähnen den Stärkungstrank, den er aus seiner Tasche gefischt hatte und stürzte ihn herunter. Den konnte er jetzt bestens gebrauchen. Dann lief er wieder los, durch die Türe – und keuchte unwillkürlich auf.

Der Raum war leer. Leer bis auf einen Körper in der Mitte. Einem Körper in schwarzen Hogwarts-Roben und mit dunkelrotem Haar. Augenblicklich war James da, kniete neben ihr, strich die Haare zur Seite – und sah direkt in Lilys blutverschmiertes Gesicht.

Ihre Augen blickten leer zu ihm auf. Sie war eiskalt.

„Lily! LILY!", unwillkürlich schüttelte er sie, aber sie rührte sich nicht, hing nur schlaff in seinen Armen. Was hatten sie jetzt schon wieder mit ihr gemacht? _WAS_?

Hektisch sah James sich um, suchte etwas, _irgendetwas_ – sah eine Truhe in der Ecke – und lachte erleichtert. „Ridikkulus!" Und der Irrwicht verpuffte ins Nichts.

Er wusste, dass es wichtig war. Lilys Tod, seine größte Angst. Aber das, was ihn im nächsten Raum erwartete, ließ ihn den Gedanken auf später verschieben. War es nämlich beim Yeti eiskalt gewesen, war es jetzt glühend heiß.

James wich zurück, dankte Lily im Stillen für ihre Voraussicht und kippte den Feuerschutztrank hinunter, den sie hatte mitgehen lassen. Dann erst ging er nah genug an den Drachen heran, dass dieser ihn erkennen konnte.

Er war klein, ein Baby wohl erst, spuckte aber fröhlich Feuer vor sich hin. Mit Vorliebe in James Richtung. Versenkte natürlich auch sofort den Umhang dabei. James fluchte leise und schickte vage einen Löschzauber in Richtung des Drachens.

Ein paar Flammen verloschen, aber nichts dramatisches passierte. Auch der Flammengefrierzauber oder der lang geübte aguamenti taten ihre Wirkung zwar, bewirkten aber nicht viel.

Sich weiter gegen die Flammen verteidigend wich James zurück, betrachtete den Drachen, den gepanzerten Körper, die blitzenden Augen – und hörte Lilys Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm ungeduldig einen Bindehautfluch vorschlug.

So den Drachen beseitigt lief James weiter, kein Gefühl für die Zeit mehr, aber immer auf der Hut, und war überrascht, dass sich der nächste Raum still präsentierte. Bis der die Sphinx erkannt, die behäbig aufstand und auf ihn zuging.

„_Es ist am Morgen vierfüßig, am Mittag zweifüßig, am Abend dreifüßig. Von allen Geschöpfen wechselt es allein in der Zahl seiner Füße; aber eben, wenn es die meisten Füße bewegt, sind Kraft und Schnelligkeit bei ihm am geringsten"_, verkündete sie mit geheimnixvoller Stimme und James konnte für einen Moment nur starren.

Dann regte sich irgendetwas in seinem Gedächtnis, eine Erinnerung an das gerade gehörte – und mal wieder konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

_Warum_ genau Lily in irgendeinem Gespräch mal einen ‚Ödipus-Komplex' erwähnt hatte (oder was es war), wusste James beim besten Willen nicht, aber an die Geschichte dieses Ödipus', die sie ihm und Sirius anschließend erzählt hatte, erinnerte er sich schon noch.

Und das denen kein besseres Rätsel einfiel, war ja wohl lachhaft. „Der Mensch. Jetzt lass mich vorbei", verlangte er und grinste.

Vage registrierte er, dass das da gerade bereits der sechste Raum gewesen war, da betrat er den nächsten. Und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Es war ruhig. _Zu_ ruhig. Schlecht beleuchtet noch dazu. Irgendetwas war hier ziemlich faul.

Unwillkürlich umklammerte James seinen Zauberstab etwas fester, dachte kurz daran, sich zu leuchten, beschloss dann aber, dass er seinen Stab bereit haben musste. Immer noch geschah nichts. Unruhig blickte James sich um.

Er war mit einer kalten Nase, einem blutigen Kratzer, dem größten Schreck seines Lebens, versenkten Augenbrauen und einem ruinierten Umhang hier hindurch gekommen. Bisher war also alles überraschend gut gelaufen. Es schien ihm, als sollte das hier erst die richtige Aufgabe werden.

Die, an der sie alle drei scheitern würden. An der _er_ scheitern würde. Immer noch blickte er sich suchend um, bis er plötzlich aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahrnahm. Schwarz. Knapp über dem Boden. Schwebend. Teppichähnlich. Ein Letifold. James erstarrte.

Setzten die gerade ernsthaft einen _Letifold_ auf ihn an? Das so ziemlich gefährlichste Tier, das die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte?

Hektisch kramte er in seinem Kopf nach etwas, das er tun konnte, einem Zauber oder sonst irgendeiner Verteidigungsmöglichkeit. Wartete auf den Geistesblitz, der sich nicht einstellte.

Und der Letifold kam näher. Und näher.

James wich zurück. Zurück, zurück… prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, fluchte leise, dachte an Lilys Rat zur Acromantula („Bete!"), fluchte noch mal.

Der Letifold näherte sich ihm immer weiter, langsam, behäbig, als wäre er ein sicheres Fressen. Und irgendetwas an dem Gedanken _ärgerte_ James.

_Er_ würde sich nicht kampflos umbringen lassen (auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn wirklich würde sterben lassen… aber man wusste ja nie).

Wahllos begann er, Flüche und Zauber auf das schwarze Viech abzufeuern. Alle prallten ab. Der Letifold kam näher… näher… näher… dann: „Expecto Patronum."

Ein silbernen Hirsch.

Der Letifold wich zurück… zurück… zurück.

James lachte.

So schnell er konnte rannte er auf die letzte Tür zu, riss sie auf, rannte hindurch und wurde von frenetischem Jubel begrüßt. Sekunden später war er von Menschen umringt.

Sirius schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Bei Grandelbart, James, das war genial", rief Remus und niemand kam darauf zu fragen, wer Grandelbart war.

Sara fiel ihm um den Hals.

Peter schrie etwas über den Jubel, das keiner verstand.

Lily küsste ihn.

Die Juroren schüttelten ihm die Hand.

Marcel, bei dem Drachenbaby ausgeschieden, ließ sich zu einem Glückwunsch herab.

Anastasia, viele Minuten nach ihm angekommen, umarmte ihn.

Seine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sein Vater wirkte stolz wie noch nie.

Man gab ihm den Pokal.

Blitzlichter gingen los.

Fragen und Glückwünsche erreichten in Fetzen seine Ohren.

James stand einfach da und grinste.

Grinste, weil er genau das hatte, was er wollte.

Und während er so da stand, in Mitten des Jubels, einen Arm um Lily geschlungen, mit dem anderen und Sirius Hilfe den Pokal in die Höhe gereckt, drehte er sich zu Remus, sah ihn herausfordernd an und fragte:

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?"

* * *

_Das war's dann auch mal wieder.  
Bester Dank geht an Andrea1984, Andrea Lupin, artemischel, asap, HexenLady, Inujeanne, jolly-for-heart07, Karsten, Lily Summer, Maja-chan, Mary, miriam, Mrs.Potter-Evans, MyLoveIsYourLove, NymphadoraTonks, primoentchen, Sanny12, sophie, TryPepper und Zaubermaus._

_Besonderer Dank und die Widmung dieser FF gehen dieses Mal an Lena (APWBDumbledore)._

_Naja, man sieht sich.  
P.S. Der Grandelbart ist übrigens ein Insider. Muss niemand verstehen._


End file.
